Revelation of the Savior
by snoopykid
Summary: Ignoring this week's episode: What if Gideon had abandoned the idea of killing Emma and genuinely wanted her help, however she isn't so receptive to his asking until he gets Killian back. So he has no choice but to invoke some ancient and powerful magic, but as we know all magic comes at a price and the Black Fairy is one step of ahead. So how will the final battle end?
1. Chapter 1

Yea so this came about after the previous week's episode…and after seeing the episode before the finale of Sleepy Hollow. My fun thought: (ignoring this week's episode) what if Gideon had abandoned the idea of killing Emma and genuinely wanted her help, however she isn't so receptive to his asking until he gets Killian back, so he has no choice but to invoke some ancient and powerful magic, but as we know all magic comes at a price. If she wasn't going to willingly help him, he would force her to help him, one problem: the Black Fairy is one step of ahead. So how will the final battle end? Is all hope lost?

 **Revelation of the Savior**

 _And there before me stood a white horse._

 _And its rider held a bow. And his name was Death._

 _And then a voice like thunder said, "Come and see."_

 _And Hell followed._

 _-_ _ **Book of Revelations Sleepy Hollow Version Season 1 episode 1**_

The sky was dark and cloudy. Small pellets of rain was coming down in drips and drabs, just enough to be a nuisances. A dark figure steps out of the cover of a nearby awning and enters the street, boots hitting the small puddles that formed on the street. She sighs in annoyance as she lifts the collar of her jacket, and proceeds to make her way towards the rendezvous, heart heavy and thoughts dark.

On the other side of the small town, he makes his way towards the meeting place. He knew this was his last chance to convince the Savior to help him. She failed his tasks before, and finally told him in the not so many words to, "Go to hell." His hand touched the gun hidden in his jacket. However he hoped it wouldn't come to using it. This wouldn't be an ordinary gun and it was playing a very dangerous game. The price would be high to pay. More than he was willing to be honest.

He entered the beach and saw her waiting by a structure, "You're late." She said not turning her gaze away from the ocean.

"I apologize." He spoke as he bowed a bit.

"I told you, I am not interested in helping you." Emma spoke still looking at the horizon, "Not until you bring Killian back to me."

Gideon bit back a retort. He honestly hated doing this, but he needed Killian out of the way. The pirate was a distraction to the Savior, would be now more than ever. If only she was more up to par, he lamented, "You did not complete my test." He countered politely, "Therefore as my father would say, the deal was null in void."

Emma spun around and started to force choke him, "Do not talk to me about your father."

Gideon reached for this throat, as if trying to remove the invisible hand off his throat, but he did manage to get out a, "Alright."

Emma looked him over as his face started to turn a small shade of blue. Thunder rolled in the distance, and she released him. Gideon fell to the ground and began coughing, fighting to get air into his lungs, "You are powerful." He stated as he slowly got to his feet, "You and I could easily do this, and I could get your pirate back without a problem."

"If that were true, you would have showed me a sign of good faith the first time I asked." Emma snapped back as she returned to gazing at the sea.

Gideon said nothing, just observing her as he put a hand in his pocket, letting his fingers touch the bronze and black metal before slowly wrapping his hand in the proper position to pull it out, "I also needed a Savior, not some washed up, soft witted, marshmallow."

"Ouch that burned me more than Regina's fireballs, whatever will I do?" Emma stated sarcastically.

Gideon toyed with the gun a bit, his patience waning thin. He was so tempted to use it now, but then another thought came to mind. For this plan to work, he needed time for the darkness to build inside, time was a commodity he did not have, but there was darkness, and plenty of it, "Well I am afraid we are at an unfortunate stalemate then." He took his hand out of his pocket.

"Yes we are."

"Well then Emma, if you are not willing to help me, then there is only one thing left for me to do."

Emma looked at him, "Good luck killing me, because you will not succeed."

Gideon smirked, "Well you won't have to worry about that, I am not going to kill you."

Emma couldn't hide her surprise, "You're not?"

"No, because I still need you. Anyway enjoy the rest of your evening." Gideon said just as another crack of thunder hit and lightning forked, "Better get home, looks like we are in for a wicked storm." With that he disappeared in a cloud of orange smoke.

Emma looked to where he pointed as the winds picked up. He got one thing right, it looks like they were in for a storm. The only variable? What kind was he talking about? _Killian, please come back soon_ , she thought before she disappeared from the beach in a cloud of whitish gray smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey! So going to add a few elements from the week before's episodes just because I need it for the flow of this random storyline going through my head.

 **Revelation of the Savior**

Gold was in the back checking up on Mother Superior's sleeping form, making sure she was alright in her deep sleep when he heard the bell. _Can no one read in this town anymore_? He thought as he knew the sign read 'Closed'.Heaving a sigh, he slowly makes his way out into his shop, "Sorry but I am not helping anyone to-" He began to say until he saw who it was that had entered, "Gideon."

"Hello father." Gideon greeted slowly with his hands behind his back as he sauntered in to his father's establishment, "Miss me since our last encounter?"

Gold walked behind the desk feeling ominous and wary as he looked at his son, but answered genuinely, "Of course my son. Are you alright?" He knew the tasks that his son had laid before the Savior to get her to help him, and he hoped that she did not hurt his boy. After all, no one gets away with hurting his family.

"Of course father. Why wouldn't I be?"

"The Savior didn't hurt you did she?"

"No, like she can in her pathetic state anyway." He said with the last part coming out in a tone that revealed how bitterly disappointed he was in that, "I came to you for help."

Gold raised an eyebrow, "And to what can I help you with?"

Gideon smiled a bit darkly, a smile that Gold was very well familiar with considering how many times had he given that same smile to the people he was 'helping', "I think you know." Gideon waved his hand and in a puff of orange smoke, a weight that had been in Gold's breast pocket had suddenly disappeared and the object appeared in Gideon's hand, "I need this and you."

Gold's eye widened, "Gideon wait-"

"No, and stay where you are." Gideon commanded holding the object before his father. Gold immediately halted in his steps, staring at the dagger in his son's hand once more, his name glistening in ebony, "Now answer me this father, how does the name on this dagger work?"

Gold's mouth opened and the answer unwillingly flowed out, "It shows who the current Dark One is and how I am tethered to the dagger."

"And how does it work with two Dark Ones?" Gideon asked dagger still raised.

"I am afraid that-"

"Do not try and lie to me. I know Emma Swan was a Dark One and she is the only one to still be alive and did not die." Gideon stated furiously, not having time for the nonsense, "Now because she is still alive, does this dagger still call to her in some way?"

Gold thought back to the events after the pirate died, she had come to his shop and claimed that the dagger still called to her. His ominous feeling worsened and try as he might to avoid answering the question, he could not fight the order that his son had given him as the weight of the dagger's power crushed his free will, "Yes it does, I do not know how or why since she was technically free of the power, but it does still call to her if she focuses hard on it."

Gideon looked at his father as another smile appeared on his face, that is all he needed to know, but just in case he wanted to know one more thing, "And your theory on that?"

"That she is still not fully free of the darkness, that some deep part of her is still a Dark One. The power is somehow suppressed." Gold said quickly cursing himself for not being able to conceal this knowledge, "When we become a Dark One, we can see figments of the previous Dark Ones from before, I can see Killian's persona or Zozo's if I wanted for example but not Emma's." He added as he looked away from his son.

 _Just as I thought_ , Gideon mused to himself, "Alright thank you father."

"Are you going to give me my dagger back?" Gold asked still not stepping towards him son.

"Sorry father, but I am going to have to hold on to this, besides after tonight, it will no longer be your problem."

Gold suddenly stiffened and felt his mouth go dry, "What is that supposed to mean? What are you going to do?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Gideon said lowering the dagger a bit, before something dawned on him and he raised it once more, "By the way, Dark One, I command you to not speak a word to this to mother or anyone else and to not stop me. I let you convince me to not kill the Savior, but I need to her fight. Whether she does it willingly or by force is her choice." Lowering it he turns his back and starts to leave with the dagger in hand before pausing to offer up, "At least by the time this is over, if Emma makes the wrong choice, mother will always have the man she wanted." Then left out the door.

Gold finally moved, leaned heavily on the counter, and took a deep breath as Gideon's words sunk in. He didn't move from his spot as his mind raced as he processed the implications and a voice that he hadn't heard in many years came to him, " _Your son is playing a dangerous game Rumplestiltskin_." Zozo's dark hooded figure appeared beside him, " _To forcefully awaken the darkness in the Savior and have her tethered again_?"

" _Honestly now that I have a chance again, I would torture her more, she didn't learn her lesson_." Gold snorted as the damn pirate appeared in Zozo's place this time.

"Go away!" Gold yelled and picked up an object and through it right at Hook's persona.

"Rumple!" Belle's voice filtered in from the back. _Damn it!_ Gold thought as she came over to him, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Gold swallowed as the weight of the order was thrust upon him, _**I command you to not speak a word to this to mother or anyone else and to not stop me**_ , " _Just because you can't directly speak doesn't mean you cannot hint…it's not technically stopping him_." Another Dark One echoed in his head as he caught a faint apparition in the corner standing idly by the wall.

He swallowed as he looked at Belle's concerned face, eyes tracing over his body looking for injury, "I cannot tell you." He said in a strained voice reaching out to cup her chin and look him in the eye.

"Cannot tell me?" Belle asked slowly as she stared at him.

"Yes." He said, "I _**cannot**_ tell you."

She looked him over wondering if this was one of his tricks again, "Cannot or will not?"

"Cannot." _Come on_ _take the hint_.

She searched his gaze, his eyes pleading with her as they have done so many times in the past. Begging for her trust, her forgiveness, playing on her compassion. She promised herself to not be so easily swayed, but there was something there, something she was seeing but not seeing at the same time, "Is it about Gideon?"

He stiffened, it was easily missed if she wasn't looking for it, but it was there, "Rumple so help me if you are playing one of your games-"

"I really _**cannot tell you**_!" He stressed even more now as he moved away from her, emphasizing with hand motions to prove his point, "I would _**love**_ to come out and tell you, but I _**can't**_. I _**cannot**_ tell you why, _**but**_ I would love to tell you why."

Belle made to retort, but paused as she thought of his words. He wasn't saying he wouldn't, and looking at him she could see he was desperate. Then she thought more as she looked into his now panicked eyes. It clicked then, he _**can't**_ because he really _**can't**_ , "Where is your dagger?" She eventually asked slowly.

Gold shook his head, "Rumple, where is your dagger?" She repeated as she could see the internal battle raging inside of her estranged husband.

" _The lass is asking the wrong question crocodile._ " Hook's voice purred in his head.

" _No she is asking the right one_ ," Zozo commented now, " _but you cannot say; although nothing in the order says you cannot try to show her_."

 _I can't actually; that'll be like me telling her_ , he thought back to them desperately as he saw Belle's expectant expression.

" _You can't, but maybe someone else can_ ," Nimue's haunting voice came to him. He then saw her plan rapidly in his mind and before he could respond to Belle's inquiry, she added, " _We don't exactly know what your spawn is thinking of doing with the Savior, but we all sensed something dark and ancient on him._ "

Rumple nodded and looked at Belle, "Regina."

"Regina has the dagger?" Belle asked confused. She was watching as different emotions flashed across his face. It was something that Snow and Killian had once confided in her when Emma was the Dark One, how one minute she'd be with them and the next it would be like she was in her own world. That was how Rumple was with her right now.

"We need Regina." Rumple bit out before regretfully pushing her aside and going into the back. Belle looked at him before running out the front door, cell phone out and calling Emma.

In the meantime at the apartment Snow was still awake, she was over due to wake up her husband, but figured after what Emma had told her that occurred between her, Hook, and David, she figured she'd let him sleep longer. Besides after Regina and Henry's news and how Emma was looking angry at the former Evil Queen, someone needed to have a clear head at the moment, "And you let him go? Just like that?" Emma asked exasperated.

"It was part of the deal." Regina repeated yet again, begging for the patience that she was already low on to not run out, _honestly she is acting like I wanted the bastard to leave_.

"It's not like I helped in stopping him." Henry piped up, hating how Emma was forcing Regina to take the blame for his author powers acting up.

Emma rounded on him, "Stay out of this kid."

"Do not talk to him like that." Regina snapped back harshly, "It was part of the deal, a process you should be well acquainted with by now."

Emma scowled and was about to retort when Snow put up her hand, "I am sure we can figure this out and that we don't need Isaac's help."

"Don't need his help?! Are you kidding me? He probably had more information we could have beaten out of him!" Emma yelled rounding on Snow, who winced in response before Emma turned back on Regina, "You should have come to us first."

"Oh excuse me, I forget that you are the almighty savior and that we should come to you with every little situation." Regina snarked back.

Emma opened her mouth once more before catching Henry's eye and immediately closed it. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she slowly exhaled, _this keeps getting better and better_ , "I am sorry." Emma bit out, still trying to reign her temper in.

Regina too took a deep breath and nodded, "Perhaps we should have talked to you and Snow about what has been happening."

"Let me see those papers again kid." Emma said holding out her hand.

After Isaac had left, Henry had another episode. It had taken five painful minutes, but it felt like an eternity to Regina, for him to snap out of it. It was after that that they finally found Snow and Emma to discuss what exactly had been going on. Henry gave the papers to Emma, "We can't even read this either. Just like the other one. I tried to remember what they were showing me, but I can't. I am sorry mom."

"It isn't your fault, and I am sorry that I made you feel like it was." Emma said, her voice now soft and genuinely apologetic. They went over to the dining room table and sat down. Emma looked at the one paper, the first being the cause that led to this trouble. She couldn't read it, but had the feeling that it wasn't anything good. Looking at the others on the other hand, somehow a faint memory came to her, "This one I can sort of read this." Emma said slowly as she processed the words in her mind, ignoring the faint whispers.

"Really?" Regina asked surprised as the gathered around to look at the paper, "How? I cannot even read the handwriting."

"It is difficult, but I can make out some of the words. They are in Latin." Emma explained as she glared down at the paper.

Snow looked over Emma's shoulder and tried to read the words, "How do you know this?"

"Long story." Emma said curtly without meaning to, " _ **Statim finis**_. The end is near." Emma translated as she glared at the paper, " _ **De ultima pugna inter bonum et malum, incepit**_."

"In a language we can understand please." Henry stated as he too read over Emma's shoulder trying to follow along.

"The final battle between good and evil has begun." Emma re-read and then as she continued reading silently to herself, she felt the blood leave her face as she paled drastically.

Seeing this, Snow was about to ask what was wrong, when Emma's phone rang. Hastily awakening from her stupor, Emma answered, "Hello?"

"Emma? It's Belle, we have to find Regina." Belle said sounding breathless.

"She is with us at the apartment. What happened?" Emma asked looking at Regina as she put her phone on speaker.

"Regina?" Belle asked not sure if Emma was telling the truth.

"What?" Regina asked.

"Why did you take Rumple's dagger?" Belle demanded.

Shock and confusion was written on everyone's faces, "Mom didn't do anything like that. She was with me the whole time." Henry stated quickly seeing that everyone else was still processing Belle's accusation

"Rumple hinted that Regina took his dagger." Belle said.

"Well he is wrong, because I did not such thing." Regina answered back curtly glaring at the offending phone.

Before anymore could be said, Emma cut in, "Look we are at the apartment. Come and we can figure this out." Belle must have heard and chose to say nothing before the phone went dead.

"So what about the final battle?" Snow asked trying to break the silence.

"I bet it's saying we are screwed." Regina said, "Rumple doesn't have his dagger, Gideon was almost successful at killing Emma, and the Black Fairy is trying to break out of her realm. I say that is three strikes against us."

 _And that is not even the half of it_ , Emma thought as she looked at the momentarily forgotten papers. _**Equites ascensores lucem exitum atque**_ , she silently read to herself, _the light will fall and the horsemen will ride_. She was not religious by any means, but after her stay with a family (the father that had been a linguist professor which is how she knew what language this was), she had read the legends of what the four horsemen were.

She was lost in thought that she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be ok. We are heroes." Henry said giving her a smile, "So what do these other words say?"

Emma didn't want to answer, but she didn't want to lie. However she was saved from both when there was a knock on the door. Snow went over and opened it to reveal Belle, "Belle, come in-"

Snow was cut-off as Belle made a beeline to Regina, "Where is it?"

"Like I said on the phone and what Henry explained, I do not have the dagger. I've been with Henry all day."

"It's true. My author powers are acting up, and we've been trying to figure out why." Henry again explained slowly and easily.

"Then why would Rumple send me to get you?" Belle asked arms crossed.

Regina threw her hands in the air, "How the hell would I know?"

"Ok hold on." Emma said standing between the two aggravated women, "Belle what exactly happened?"

Belle proceeded to explain the situation about how she came to the conclusion that Rumple's dagger was stolen. This struck a deep chord, within Emma. She did not tell her family about the events of how she got Gold to open the portal to Under-Brooke. Just that he owed her, which wasn't true. She had heard the dagger. Even when they had gotten back, the voices never went away. It was not as bad as when she was fully a Dark One, but it was not pleasant either. Each time she would look at her friends and family, some deep loathing welled within her and the whispers would start. She just wanted it to stop, but didn't know how to approach anyone to ask for help.

It wasn't until one night while watching a Harry Potter movie with Henry, did she get an idea; Occlumency, the art of magically defending the mind against external penetration. Henry was of course confused at the time when Emma paid rapt attention to Snape and Harry's lesson, and even going so far as checking out 'The Order of the Phoenix' to learn the exact details, but in her defense if fairytale characters were real, why couldn't this line of magic be real as well? So in the end, after much studying and researching, she learned how to create the barrier in her mind to keep the voices out. It did take a lot of mental concentration to keep the strong barrier in place, but it worked…until the rare emotional times when the subconscious would slip and the voices came back two fold. However she would always be quick to put the barriers in place, before anyone could sense that something was off.

So hearing that the dagger was missing was really disconcerting. She wasn't stupid or oblivious, she knew that if she was hearing the voices, her tether was not completely broken from the offending magical object. Hopefully whoever has it is not aware of this fact, or better yet Rumple just missed place it. Yea that last part was real wishful thinking, "So let's go talk to him. If Gold needs Regina, he probably thinks that she can help." Emma offered once Belle was done explaining, _or if they are real desperate I can try locating it_ , Emma thought afterwards thinking that maybe she could let the voices guide her to the dagger herself, _but then again why wouldn't Gold have done that instead of asking Regina for help if it is misplaced_?

"The hell I will. Why should I help that imp?" Regina stated arms crossed.

"That 'imp' is my husband-"

"Estranged." Regina cut in.

"Whatever; besides whoever has the dagger controls him that is bad for everyone here." Belle pointed out.

"How do we know he isn't playing you?" Snow asked before another argument could ensue.

Belle looked at Snow and saw doubt in the former bandit's eyes. Sighing and relaxing her defensive position, she admitted, "Call it a feeling. He kept saying 'can't'. Normally if he was hiding something, he'd create a lie or just give me the round-about answer. This was desperate attempt to tell me without telling me." Looking at Regina again she asked, "Please, just come see him."

"Regina maybe we should go." Emma offered as Regina looked at her, "I hate Gold as much as you do, but this could be bad."

"Fine." Regina sighed out, "Let's go see the imp, if we help him with this, we could make him help Henry."

Belle was the first out the door, followed by Henry. The three women left looked at each other and Snow immediately saw something in Emma's eyes, "You alright?"

"Yea fine." Lie, there was a feeling deep within her that she did not like. Her eyes looked at the papers left on the table and there was a faint throb in her head as something was trying to get through her barriers, "Let's go." Regina and Snow shared an uncertain look, but before anything could be done, Emma was out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a quick note, I am basing this on that no one knew how Emma had gotten Gold to help, plus I do not think she actually divulged hearing the whispers so yea. Plus this is fanfiction so…yea onward.

 **Revelation of the Savior**

"Alright, so where in my instructions about getting Regina did I say to bring the rest of the gang?" Gold asked as he looked at Emma, Snow, and Henry, "Especially bringing the Savior along for the ride?"

" _This is dangerous, especially since your son wants her_." Zoso whispered from his spot near Gold.

Emma looked sharply at Gold, not because of what he had said to Belle, but because she faintly heard and faintly saw the man that was a predecessor to Rumple as the mantel of the Dark One. Gold noticed Emma's movement, " _this is bad_ ," he internally confirmed to his predecessor.

"Since you had Belle accuse me of stealing your dagger." Regina stated with arms crossed, oblivious to Emma's reaction.

Gold sighed heavily and shook his head, "I am sorry, but I did not mean to answer her questions like I was accusing you."

"I am sorry to…in case I didn't apologize before." Belle said more calmly and quietly to Regina, now fairly ashamed of her response.

Snow stepped in, "It's alright and it really doesn't matter anymore, we are here now and not leaving. What is going on? Why don't you have your dagger?"

Everyone watched as Gold struggled to get the wording to come out, " _We could use Emma_ ," Nimue's form appeared to Gold now; " _he ordered you not to say a thing_." He looked at Emma and saw her internal struggle. She was hiding it well, and was impressed that no one else noticed or was even aware of the Savior's struggle. He wouldn't even have known her struggle if it was not for the fact that he had his own struggle with the voices once upon a time.

" _That would mean she would have to let her shield down_ ," Hook commented in a bored drawl to the suggestion, " _which she isn't about to do if she knows what's good for her crocodile_."

" _Which is why only one of us will talk to her_ ," Nimue snarked in response before talking directly to Gold, " _tell her to drop her shield. You both share the power, and he only ordered you to not do something, not her_."

Gold thought it over, "Rumple?" he jumped as he looked at Belle's concerned face before becoming fully aware that everyone, except for Emma, was watching him, "Are you alright?"

"Yes of course, but to answer your question Snow I cannot say." Gold said, and continued before he could be chewed out he emphasized, "I really _**cannot**_ say."

" _Will this really work_?" Gold thought silently as he looked at Emma's pained expression, " _what are you doing to her_?"

" _It's the Dark Magic_ ," Zoso responded this time, " _being in your possession for so long must have affected the aura in here_."

Zoso disappeared and Nimue replaced him, " _He is right but it should. There has never been technically two Dark Ones before; now talk to her_."

"Ms. Swan, I am going to need you to do something." Gold said to the blonde slowly and somewhat delicately.

Now the focus was on Emma, "What?"

"Hold on, why are you looking at her when it was me that you requested?" Regina snapped before Gold could say anything.

"Because dearie, I changed my mind;" Gold said simply, "but I still need you anyway. Just not at this moment." Then looking at Emma he said, "I need you to drop those mental shields."

Now eyes were on Emma, "Wait what?" Emma asked pretending not having heard him.

"Emma what is he talking about?" Snow asked slowly as she approached her daughter.

"I do not know." Emma lied.

" _For someone who is such an expert on lying, she is terrible_." Hook drawled out as he toyed with his hook.

" _Shut up!_ " Gold snapped back in his head as he focused back on Emma, "Please Emma," this caught Emma's attention, "I wouldn't ask if I didn't need you too."

"I am not doing it." Emma said firmly.

"Do what?" Henry asked having had enough of keeping quiet, "What does he mean?"

Gold wanted to explain, but the order was putting a mental weight on his mind, " _Tell her I want to talk to her_." Nimue suggested, " _She will not see Hook, make it as a deal and you will have to honor that_."

Gold nodded to himself and came out from behind the counter, "Nimue wants to talk to you." Emma's eyes snapped to his, "Hold on, I'll make you a deal. You talk to Nimue only and Hook will not appear to you."

"How can she talk to Nimue? She isn't a Dark One any longer." Snow commented as she looked between Gold and Emma, "She doesn't have ties to the dagger."

Gold just looked at Emma and she stared back, silently communicating. Regina was watching intently and suddenly it clicked in her mind as to the nature of the meaning that Gold was getting at, "How long Emma?" Regina demanded to know.

"Mom?" Henry asked looking at Regina and then at Emma.

Emma broke eye contact and looked away, "Emma? You are not connected to the dagger." Snow said as if saying it would make it true, _but then why would Rumple ask her to talk to Nimue_?

"Since after I stabbed Killian with the sword." Emma answered after taking a deep to Regina's question and ignoring Snow's gasp, "That was how I knew that Gold took the power back. I blackmailed him into helping, saying that I would tell Belle if he didn't open the portal to Under-Brooke."

"Emma." Snow gasped again as she tried to take a step towards her daughter, but Emma stepped away, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Emma shook her head, "Because I thought it was a fluke at first. Like I didn't hear it initially, it just happened. However when we got back and everything else that happened, the voices never went away." So she continued to explain about the voices and that deep loathing feeling each time they were around her, and the feeling of being trapped about asking for help.

"We would have helped you." Henry spoke up softly as he grabbed his mother's hand, making her look at him, "Despite those feelings, you could have come to us."

Emma met his gaze, and then looked at Regina, Snow, and Belle. Gold was standing off to the side now looking agitated, and let her shield drop a bit. She could faintly make out Zoso's voice, then Hook's, and Nimue's before building her mental wall back up again, "And you did help, it was unknowingly on your part…sort of." So then she told them about her minor research based off of the movie she had watched with Henry, and how that paid off with what she was able to accomplish.

"So you knew that your tether was not completely broken, and decided to hide it from us?" Regina seethed, the feeling of betrayal settling in her which surprisingly, but not so much surprisingly, hurt, "Do you realize how stupid it was to keep that from us?"

Snow didn't even object to Regina's comment and motioned for Emma to answer, wanting to know the answer to that question too. Emma took her hand out of Henry's and replied, "Look I am sorry I kept that from you, but I figured if I could control the voices, me being slightly tethered shouldn't have been an issue. Besides it clearly doesn't affect me all that much since the dagger seems to only works on Gold if he has to keep his mouth shut about whoever has it. Which surprisingly, or not really surprisingly, could be Gideon."

"Gideon wouldn't do that to his father." Belle stated firmly, although a small lingering of doubt overcame her.

"But that is just it, please Emma." Eyes turned to Gold now as he spoke, voice almost laced with strain as he nearly begged, "Let Nimue in and talk to her, I will not let Hook come to you."

Emma looked at him and felt unease, but seeing his face she relented, "Fine I'll let her in, if you keep your end of the deal."

"This is a bad idea," Snow whispered to Emma as she grabbed her daughter away from the group to the door to have a bit of privacy, "I do not know how this works, but letting an entity that tried to kill us in your head is not the answer to this. This is something we have to talk about."

"What is there to discuss? I told you everything." Emma whispered back quickly as she looked over her shoulder to Gold who was getting an earful from Regina, and Henry standing awkwardly near Belle, mixed emotions crossing his face.

"Bull shit Emma." Snow snapped furiously, "I was your roommate and best friend before I was your mother. I know by now when you are hiding something from me." Seeing that Emma was beginning to look defensive, Snow backtracked a bit and said more softly yet sternly, "We have to think this through."

Emma relaxed her defensive posture and took a deep breath. If she was going to let Nimue in, she had to remain calm and collected, less she accidently let the full power of darkness through as well. Then they could all be in trouble, "There is really nothing more to think through. I will listen to what Nimue has to say, and then I'll get her out. We do not have much time, whoever stole the dagger has a two hour start ahead of us. Who knows? She might not be able to tell me anything."

Before Snow could retort, Emma walked back over to Gold and said, "Ok let's do this."

" _Finally_ ," Nimue snapped as Gold looked at her, " _tell her to focus on me_."

"Ok so-" Gold started to say.

"Already on it." Emma said cutting him off, which worried him a bit but wisely did not comment as she closed her eyes.

She focused on her breathing, and burying her emotions. This led to calming her mind, and once it was calm, she willed her fortress to appear. It was like the castle from the Enchanted Forest Wish Realm, with the exception that there was no bridge. It was stuck on the small island surrounded by open water. Once she reopened her eyes, she saw that she was on the balcony. Looking over to the other side and sees a dark cloaked figure. Emma focuses on creating a draw bridge, which easily drops from the main gate to the other side, and with caution the dark cloaked figure comes across. Once the figure is in the court yard, the bridge vanishes and Emma appears in a cloud of grey smoke, "That is far enough."

"This space is all I need." The figure spoke, the voice is female which Emma is relieved to hear. Delicately, as if to show no sign of threat, she pulls the hood back to reveal flowing black hair and deep hazel eyes, "To be honest I am surprised that you trust me this far. I was only expecting to be met half way across the bridge."

"That would have left us vulnerable to others." Emma said arms crossed, "Which I would rather not deal with."

"Trust me, you do not want to." Nimue spoke mimicking Emma's posture. She then looked around, "I see now though why we couldn't get in. You infused your mindscape with some pretty strong protection spells."

Emma smirked, "Being with you all was worth something after all."

"Glad you payed attention, but on to business." Nimue paused, as if waiting to see if the order that Rumple's son had given was going to affect her. She did not feel the weight like she felt with Rumple, so she decided to give it a try, "As you know the dagger was stolen."

"We gathered that much when Belle accused Regina of taking it." Emma stated in a bored tone, waiting for something useful.

Nimue nodded and continued on, not feeling resistance, "You were right in your assumption. Gideon took it. He has plans for you." She paused seeing that Emma was not surprised by this admission, "He was asking Rumpelstiltskin about your tether, and unfortunately you can guess how that conversation went."

Emma could have a pretty good guess, having been at the control of Regina and Regina unintentionally giving her orders from time to time, forgetting she had the dagger in her possession, "He wants to use the dagger to try and control me. Make me be a Dark One again."

"Technically you never stopped being one." Nimue pointed out, "You have just done a better job at blocking us out than most others." She paused again, still kind of surprised Emma had been willing to listen, but then added as an afterthought, "There has never been two Dark Ones at the same time so it probably helps that Rumpelstiltskin has taken on most of the power."

Emma shrugged, "I'll bite that sounds plausible." It wasn't that strong as she took on the full mantel, but it still was uncomfortable from time to time when someone or something was trying to poke around your head.

Nimue must have realized that too and said, "It was mainly Hook that has been trying to reach you, he is still angry you know."

"Moving on, what else have you got?" Emma demanded to know, not wanting to talk about Killian's Dark One persona.

Nimue was about to retort on Emma's deflection, but then wisely kept quiet about it. Taking a deep breath she said, "Truly nothing else other than to watch your back. We sensed some powerful and ancient magic on his person, so who knows what he has planned. His clue was that by the time he was done, his mother would always have the man she wanted."

Emma thought her words over and nodded, "Alright, thank you for the heads up."

"You are welcome." Nimue responded and turned to leave.

Just as she was putting her hood up and the draw bridge reappearing, Emma stopped her, "Wait. Why are you helping us? What else is in it for you? All of you?"

Nimue turned back around and looked at Emma again, she finished putting her hood on and said simply, "Nothing is in it for us, it's not like we can be free; thanks to you that is not possible, but at the same time you are technically one of us whether you admit to it or not. I doubt you want Gideon to control you too." Emma waited for more as Nimue thought over what she was trying to say, "Also the forces he is playing with, is not something we want to see happen. Even Dark Ones have morals and values, as misconstrued as they are. You are the only one of us that seemed to have really tried to keep on the straight and narrow. Good luck Savior. I hope to never have to be in your head again."

"I hope so too." Emma responded as she faintly saw a smirk appear underneath the hood, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just a shame that we are on two different sides. We would have made great friends if the circumstances were different." With that the first official Dark One left the courtyard and Emma as she crossed the bridge. Once she was on the other side, the bridge vanished and the shields went back up, before Emma focused on leaving, she saw the figure give a small wave before vanishing in a cloud of black smoke.

Snow, Regina, Henry, Gold, and Belle watched with bated breath as Emma's eyes reopened. Looking around she saw she was in a chair in the back room with Mother Superior lying on the couch, "How did I get here?" Emma asked, "Wasn't I in the front area before?"

"Never mind that," Regina stated, "tell us what happened."

Gold looked at Emma as she thought the conversation over, would she be able to do something he was not allowed to do, or would the order affect her despite the internal conversation that was just held? " _Its ok, it worked; I managed to talk to her_." Nimue said to him as she appeared at his side.

" _Yea and that is all well and good, but-_ " Gold's internal response was cut off.

"Gideon did steal the dagger and long story short he has something major planned." Emma answered looking at them, avoiding the other part about involving his plans for her.

Belle stepped forward, arms crossed in a defensive manner as she spoke with the tone to match, "Hold on, this is a Dark One we are talking about. How do we know she isn't lying to us?"

" _Gee thanks_ ," Nimue huffed with an eye roll.

" _She does make a point. I would be leery too_." Zoso said, replacing Nimue's apparition.

" _How do you not get a headache with this_?" Hook then asked replacing Zoso's apparition next to Gold as he looked on in boredom.

Gold rolled his eyes and ignored them all, which was becoming harder to do for some reason. After a fair amount of time, he had been able to block out the voices and the apparitions, but now it was like he was starting over from square one. He made no comment though as he looked on, "Rumple?" Belle called to him, which he turned to look at her, "Is what Emma is saying true?"

Straightening up he looked at them, " _You cannot say anything about this crocodile_." Hook's teasing sing-song voice said, which was supposed to be a mockery of his tone he would use in the Enchanted Forest.

"I can neither confirm nor deny anything." Gold said as the weight once again formed in his core.

" _ **Smart ass**_." Emma, Hook, Zoso, and Nimue said at the same time. This startled Emma a bit as she looked to the seemingly empty spot near Gold…at least to everyone else it looked empty.

Refocusing on the conversation, Emma shook her head and said, "Look I didn't sense anything out of the ordinary with our conversation, but if it is indeed true then we have to look for him." Seeing Belle was still in some sort of denial, Emma got up and went over to her, "I cannot begin to imagine how hard it must be for you to accept this, but-"

"But what? What are you going to do if he does have the dagger?" Belle demanded to know, "He is our son. Can you assure me that you will not hurt him?"

Emma looked at Belle, but before she could respond, Regina stepped up, "Now what a minute. We cannot guarantee anything, and without his dagger Rumple is at the mercy of your son, who might I remind you, tried to kill Emma one time before. Who knows if he is going to use the dagger on him to hurt her?"

"That's right, and between you and me as a mother, if he tries to kill Emma, he has another thing coming." Snow cut in now as she stood beside Regina.

 _That is not the issue_ , Emma thought as she reflected on Nimue's warning in her head, _he will use the dagger to use me_. Not like she would be that easy to control, she wasn't going to be weak like the last time since she knew what to expect, but still she remained quiet about that choosing to focus on one thing at a time, "Can we stop fighting please?" At Henry's words, she focused back on the conversation, "I know this looks bad, and if I could use the pen to change all this I would, but truth is we do not know why Gideon has the dagger. This could be just a lapse in judgement, because he is getting desperate, let's just take one thing at a time and find him first. Try reasoning with him."

 _ **Do not try and stop me**_ , the order flashed in Gold's mind as he looked between Snow, Regina, and Belle. He couldn't hear this, because then there was an issue about trying to stop them from stopping his son, so he slowly started backing out of the room, "Where are you headed?" Regina asked as she noticed his movements.

"If it is all the same to you, I have errands that need running. I am getting rather bored." Gold said in his tone of superiority.

"Wait you cannot just leave." Snow said incredulously, "This is your son we are arguing about."

"Yes and you rather not want me around for this, now if you will excuse me." He then waved his hands and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Unbelievable." Belle muttered as she crossed her arms, "Not even willing to help in this."

"He cannot help anyway." Emma muttered as she mimicked her posture and now the focus was on her, "He isn't allowed to stop your son."

"So then how did he get past that to tell you to talk to Nimue?" Snow asked curiously, "Isn't that like stopping Gideon to give you that information?"

Emma shook her head, "Not really no. He couldn't tell us anything, which is what he wanted to do. So since the order was given to him and not the rest of the Dark One's, they or she rather, was about to give it to me to translate. We are now talking about putting an end to his plans-"

"To which he cannot be a part of." Regina finished and Emma nodded, "Ok so how do we stop him."

"Depends on your definition." Belle countered.

"Now see here library rat-"

"Stop!" Emma yelled, "Look we find Gideon first, and then how about a deal?"

Eyes were now on Emma, "What kind of deal?" Belle asked.

"We do things your way when we see him;" Emma started to say, "but if after three tries and he still insists on playing his games, we do things our way."

Everyone was silent looking at Belle for confirmation, "No. We see him and we do things my way, however if I fail at getting him to relinquish the dagger, we do things your way…without killing him."

"No killing." Emma nodded, "Fine. Deal?" She held her hand out.

"Deal." Belle said shaking her hand.

They talked for a few more moments, before leaving the Pawn Shop. It wasn't until they were outside Regina, Snow, and Henry pulled Emma to the side, "What the hell did you just do?" Regina demanded, "You can't ensure something like that won't happen. What if he threatens Henry and we have no choice?"

"There is always a choice." Emma said glaring at the mayor, "I just already made it. No killing."

"You made a deal. Something in which we have to honor, what if he uses the dagger on you or does something worse?" Snow asked, "I do not think you understand what you just did."

"First off, we keep Henry away. No kid no arguing with me," Emma stated seeing that Henry was about to open his mouth to protest, "secondly, we just have to have faith. Isn't that what you are always teaching me?"

"There is faith, then there is blind stupidity." Regina mentioned, "I think you got the two mixed up."

Emma sighed and pulled away from them and continued walking down the road, "What's done is done. I made a deal and I intend to honor it, besides with Gideon dead, I'll never get Killian back so this is more selfish than it is selfless. Let's go get lunch before we have to track the son of a bitch." Regina, Snow, and Henry exchanged glances before following Emma to Granny's, feeling not so sure about what was about to come next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Revelation of the Savior**

Gideon sighed as he looked out over the clock tower. He had already used up most of his energy to maintain the barrier that he put up to avoid Regina's tracking spell. His mother had given her something of his father's to use as a means of tracking the dagger, which means it was a way of locating him by default. Speaking of the dagger…

He looked down on the black hilt and the black and silver metal object in his hand that currently bares his father's name. Raising it, he says, "Dark One I summon thee."

"Gideon." He turns and faces his father once more, "Gideon please-"

"No, now is the time. I want you to lead them in the middle of the town." Gideon ordered as he pointed to the area just below the clock tower, "I do not care on how you do it, but I want them there."

Rumple looked at his son as he tried to ignore the order, " _It won't do you any good_." Zoso said in a tone that was almost regretful, "Ok." Rumple said to his son and as a response to Zoso, "What else my son?"

Gideon looked at his father and then at another object sitting on the window ledge, the gun that he was going to use on Emma Swan yesterday night. Its name, based on the research he found, was called Turricula Ignis; a flint lock pistol foraged from the anvil used by Ares. The ironwork was forged from the shards of the legendary blades: Asi, Kusanagi-No-Tsurugi, and later he plans to add the remaining ties to Excalibur…the dagger in his hand. While the actual blade was destroyed, the dagger is a pretty damn close replica in his opinion, especially since the blade itself had the same properties as the dagger; which should be good enough for what he is going to achieve.

"Son?" Gold called out again, knowing that his son has more that he wants to say. Silence settled over, and Gold waited a few seconds before taking a breath and tried to appeal to his son once more, "Please whatever you are planning-"

"Is not of your concern father." Gideon stated harshly as he kept his back to his father, picking the pistol up and inspecting it over once more, "Now go do what I told you to do, and remember…not a word."

Gold was forced to nod and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Gideon to his thoughts. As he looked down towards the square, he once again looks at the pistol in his hands. He didn't want it to come to this, but the Savior left him no choice. He sees the group gathering in the middle of the street, and re-looks at the pistol. There was a deep nagging in the back of his head that was telling him to not do it, that this was a very bad idea, and the cost would be too steep to pay. However just like during the research and the planning process, he ignored it. It was only one entity; it wasn't like he was summoning the other three. So with nothing else to do, he stands at the window waiting for his father to return with who he had asked for, _your reign of terror is soon over…_ _ **Mother**_.

 **-Snoopykid-**

Meanwhile, deep in the Dark Realm the Black Fairy stands with great intrigued as she approached her mirror. She sees Gideon in some type of tower, as if getting ready to do something. She smiled wickedly as she paused the image, catching a glimpse of a pistol in his hand and immediately recognized it, "Yes." She purred out loud as she figured out Gideon's plans, "Foolish boy, you have no idea the forces you are playing with, but luckily I do." She waved her hand again and the image vanishes, turning back into the reflective glass.

Turning away from the mirror, she struts into her own vault. Pulling an ancient black book down from a shelf, she flips through its pages until coming across one that had the image of a pistol. Reading the description to ensure she really did see the right object, she nodded her head in satisfaction, "This is it." Snapping the book closed, she pulls it close to her as her plan starts to formulate in her head, once the Savior's light magic is gone her window or portal will open; and then all hell will break loose, bringing with it an Age of Darkness. _Oh my poor sweet naïve little boy_ , she thought to herself as she went back over to the mirror and summoned the image of Gideon once more.

This time he was more alert now and changing the view, she saw why. In the middle of the town square was her grown son, his wife, and three others; one she recognized as the Savior, _not for long though_. She went back to watch Gideon and saw that the man she had raised was steeling himself for what he was about to do, _you have no idea the literal Hell you are going to cause_ , she thought again as she watched him disappear in a cloud of orange smoke, _but again luckily I do and then some_. With that thought in mind, she turned her back once more and started preparing for her great escape from the Dark Realm and into Storybrooke.

 **-Snoopykid-**

Killian was trapped. His hands and feet were bound and it looked like everything that just about could go wrong, went wrong. Now not to say his predicament with Hades was anything to sneeze at, but he had been in better conditions. The Lost Boys were dancing around the fire, celebrating their miraculous capture, i.e. him, "Look, mates, please let me go. Trust me you are better off without that demon child."

This was the wrong thing to say, "No we are not!" One boy shouted.

"You are the demon pirate!" Another yelled.

The joyous celebration had ended and now the boys were lost in a fury as they shouted various insults to Killian, "Way to go." Killian internally groaned, _oh right...I forgot about her_ , "Now you really pissed them off."

"Thank you for your sentiments Tiger Lilly. I was not aware of that." Killian bit back as the fury of the boys grew and there were now calls to burn them, behead them, and torture them.

Tiger Lilly groaned herself as she found herself trapped with the stupid pirate, "I did my job, you were supposed to get to the tree so you could give that piece of the wand to Emma."

"Ok well I tried; clearly your distraction was not enough." Killian snapped back.

"Stupid pirate," Tiger Lilly grumbled and tried to fight against their bindings.

"Infuriating woman," Killian grumbled back as he too tried to loosen the bindings, but without his hook, it was tough.

"Enough!" Their heads now looked to the new ring-leader of the Lost Boys. He stood on a large boulder and the boys immediately silenced themselves as they looked to him, "They will be put to death for crimes against us Lost Boys, and for the death of our leader Peter Pan!" Cheers erupted and the boy raised his hand, silence followed, "Prepare the ceremonial bon fire!"

Killian bowed his head in defeat as he heard Tiger Lilly swear, _Emma love_ , he thought as he saw the boys scamper around grabbing all different sizes of sticks, _I love you and I am sorry, be safe_.

 **-Snoopykid-**

Emma couldn't help but glare at Gold, despite knowing that he couldn't help it, "You led us into a trap." Hey, it helped to have someone to blame.

"I am sorry." Gold said and based on his expression, he actually meant it too.

"I know you couldn't help it." Belle said somewhat sympathetically. Then she turned to her son, "Gideon, please whatever you are planning, do not go through with it."

Gideon had his hands behind his back, pistol in a holster under his cloak, "I am sorry mother, but I cannot. I do not have a choice."

"Bull shit," heads turned to Emma, "there is always a choice."

Gideon smirked, "Indeed, but thanks to you, I have exhausted all my options. However I am offering you the same choice, help me defeat the Black Fairy willingly and I will abandon my pursuits."

"Not until Killian is here. You bring him back." Emma snarled out taking a step forward.

"I told you, you help me and he comes back." Gideon said simply not showing any of his cards, "That is how this will work. It is the only way it will work, not before."

"Unless you bring him here right now, I am not doing a damn thing."

Gideon shrugged revealing the dagger from behind his back, "So it was true." Belle said softly as Snow placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Again I am sorry mother, but I need to do this."

Regina raised her hands to form a fireball, "Oh no you don't." She said and just as she was about to throw a fireball, it disappeared from her hands. She looked at Gideon and then looked to Gold who had his hand out stretched.

"I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to harm my son; order or no order." Gold said.

"And we made a deal." Snow said as she pulled Henry to the side.

"Correction, Emma made the deal." Regina said as she tried to summon another fireball, but once again it was extinguished, "And it was to not kill, nothing in the words said anything about maiming."

"Gideon please," Henry spoke up, trying to push around Snow, "this is not going to end well for anyone. Bring Killian home and we can talk this out."

Gideon sighed, "I am sorry Henry, but the time for talk has expired, it is a time for action." With a wave of his hand, they were frozen in place, but still aware as to what was going on. It reminded Henry of when Gideon first arrived to Storybrooke and fought his mother. It filled him with the same terrified sense that was currently filling him now, and he didn't need his author powers to tell him that something bad was about to happen.

"Gideon please, don't do this. We will help you without bloodshed. There is no need to kill Emma." Belle pleaded desperately, but when Gideon did not respond, she looked to the one other person moving freely aside from Emma, who was getting ready to defend herself, "Rumple do something. Fight his commands."

"I am sorry Belle," she was getting tired of that word very quickly; "I wish I could fight it, but I cannot."

"Gold-" Emma started to say as she looked over her shoulder to make sure her family was still alright.

"Enough." Gideon said before turning to his father, "It is as I said father, you will no longer have to worry about fighting the darkness any longer." Raising the dagger, Gold immediately heard what Gideon was going to say and all the voices in his head gasped out, _**NO**_ , "Dark One, I command thee to relinquish all your powers and channel them into the dagger."

"WHAT?!" They gasped and looked at Gold as if not believing that he could actually do that.

Gold heaved a trembling breath and focused on all his powers going into the dagger. He raised his hands and aimed them at the object in his son's hands. For one fleeting moment, he felt nothing, but that lasted only for a mere second. The longer he channeled his dark magical energy into the dagger, he felt like a thousand needles of ice was piercing though his body, "GAH!" He yelled out as eventually those needles started burning mercilessly.

"Come on!" Gideon yelled as winds started picking up as he held the dagger out to his father, who had collapsed to his knees, midnight black smoke swarming out of his hands and his body, almost as if his very skin was peeling off of him, "Give it to me!"

"I am trying!" Gold yelled painfully as he felt the very fiber of his physical body was being peeled away layer by painful layer. This made him wish he would go unconscious, to crawl in a ball and die so that he would no longer bare this torture anymore. Internally his mind was screaming with the painful cries of hundreds of Dark Ones tried to cling to his very soul, trying to fight the power that was forcing them into the cursed object in his son's hands.

The sky darkened and Emma looked around as day turned to night, she too was in pain as she somehow heard the tortured screams of the souls that were fighting desperately, and she didn't know what to do as Gold gave up his powers. It was like she was experiencing déjà vu, "Emma! Stop him!" Her head turned to Regina, who had managed to yell out amongst the raging winds.

Emma made a move as she tried to summon her own light magic and aim it at Gideon, hoping to disarm him, "No!" Gideon took his eyes off his father and taking one hand off the dagger, he waved his hand and Emma saw that she was somehow trapped in the pavement, unable to move and with sudden pressure on her wrist, she noticed a black cuff…she was powerless, "Not yet." Gideon growled as he turned to focus on his father.

Suddenly there was a black cloud like mass that burst out of Gold and went straight for the dagger just as Gold collapsed in a heap on his stomach with nothing left to give. Once it was absorbed, the winds died down some and it became eerily quiet, the sky still dark and menacing.

More déjà vu had hit Regina, Snow, and Henry, and it had hit Emma the hardest. It was just like that tragic day by the lake; Excalibur had been glowing black and had vibrated that day before Emma had stabbed Killian with the sword, and now the dagger that was in Gideon's hands was the exact same way only how he had it pointed right at Emma, "My father told me something interesting that I think you already know Emma." There was nothing the spectators could do as they watched the scene, "You are still connected to this dagger, but you have been able to avoid its call because my father over there took on most of the power. You also have strong mental shields that prevent the voices from taking over, but let's do an experiment. How strong are your shields against an entire hoard of Dark Ones?" Gideon asked as he now focused on Emma's name on the dagger.

Emma felt it before it came. The dagger in Gideon's hands changed from Rumpelstiltskin, to Emma Swan. Gideon aimed the dagger at Emma and an entire mass of dark energy exploded like a bullet from a gun, piercing Emma right in the heart…she screamed in pain, not knowing to clutch her chest or her head as hundreds upon hundreds voices assaulted her mind. Gideon waved his one hand, keeping the other trained on Emma to remove the cuff and freed her from the pavement so that she fell to her knees as the dark mass assaulted her.

Snow could only watch on in horror as the night Emma was forcefully taken from them came to her mind. It was like she was watching that night over again, Emma being shrouded in a black swirling cloud of darkness. She could feel her eyes brimming with tears as she heard Emma's torturous and unearthly screams of agony pierced the air around them.

"MOM!" Henry yelled out trying to fight the invisible barrier that entrapped them, however as Emma's screams became more otherworldly, his cries were eventually drowned out and he wished he could cover his ears.

Pebbles started to dance around Emma as she tried to fight the force that was afflicting her mind and soul, she tried to fight it off as hard as she could, "Do not fight it!" Gideon yelled as he focused on his objective, trying to not let the pain of Emma's cries affect him.

Emma shook her head as she clutched it in pain. She tried to ignore the order, but kept finding it harder and harder to ignore the onslaught of voices and darkness, "Accept it! Let it consume you!" With that order given, she gave up and released one final scream of defiance as she now pounded her fists to the ground.

When that happened, magic tore through the fabric of the air, but unlike the former when a curse broke, this was not filled with love; it was filled something else. The invisible force that held Regina, Snow, Henry, and Belle in place vanished and they were blown backwards. Gold's limp body also was thrown a few feet away, as well as Gideon with the dagger still in hand.

 **-Snoopykid-**

The Lost Boys were leading Killian and Tiger Lilly to the stakes. One of the boys had placed Killian's hook back on his appendage, but he didn't try to free himself. Instead he looked at what would be his funeral pyre, "You aren't going to try and fight yourself free?" Tiger Lilly hissed to him as they were walking.

"Not yet." Killian said, "I am waiting for the right time."

"The time is now, there is the tree." Tiger Lilly said, but then received a small stab when she had paused to nudge her head to motioned tree that once was the source of Pan's magic.

Killian didn't stop to look, he knew where the tree was, but as he kept walking a shooting pain went into his heart that caused him to collapse to his knees with a yell of sheer agony, "Hey!" The boy yelled as he made to kick Killian in the side, "Get up!"

"Gah!" Killian gasped out as another stab shot through his heart, "Emma. Something's happened to her." He managed to get out.

Tiger Lilly's eyes widened at this, and then just as Killian experienced another painful stab to his side and heart, an Earthquake hit the area. The boys were trying to run away from the violent quaking. Limbs were falling and trees were toppling as larger cracks appeared in the facinity. Tiger Lilly managed to throw herself down towards Killian and moved the pirate out of the way, just as a large branch from the pyre fell in where he used to be. Tiger Lilly then turned away to shield her eyes as the winds started roaring, causing the dirt and debris to be kicked up. Killian, with all the pain he was going through, managed to hide his face as much as possible as well.

Then out of nowhere, a large black tornado like mass appeared out of the largest crevice, and it engulfed Killian. With no time to yell or do anything to protect himself, his world went black.

A few moments later, the quaking stopped, and it was silent and still. Nothing was moving nor breathing, "Killian?" Tiger Lilly called waiting to hear a sarcastic response. There was nothing.

With heavy breaths Tiger Lilly turned her face to where she last saw Killian, and he was gone. Seeing no one around, she played with her ropes until they eventually became untied and fell to the ground. Rubbing her wrists, she quickly searched the camp, and there was no trace of him. With little to no time to lose, she ran away from the camp, hoping to whatever higher power that was that Killian was safe.

 **-Snoopykid-**

Snow, shaken up and in slight pain, fought to her feet to see Emma still on her knees with dark smoke radiating off of her, masking her appearance. She raced forward, "Emma!" However as she got closer, the sight she saw made her pause with uncertainty, "Emma?"

Emma stood up, and they gasped. Emma's hair was now a platinum blonde, but unlike her previous Dark One appearance, it was not in a bun; however she was dressed in black leather and her skin was almost shiny, "Mom?" Emma asked, her voice semi-cold, but not too much indifferent.

"Oh Emma," Snow said in relief, and as she along with Regina and Henry moved forward as Belle went to Gold's side.

"Stop them." Gideon commanded raising the dagger as he struggled to his feet, Emma's name now written into the metal of the dagger.

Emma's body moved on its own accord and immediately they were entrapped in an invisible barrier, "Emma!" Regina yelled furiously trying to break the barrier down with her fists.

"I am sorry." Emma spoke, voice slightly hoarse from the yelling and body stiff from the pain that it underwent. She tried to block out the order, but it was next to impossible to do.

" _And here I thought you had strong shields love_ ," Emma closed her eyes trying to block out Hook's taunting.

" _Leave her alone_ ," Nimue's voice spoke up, " _we need to pay attention since we have bigger fish to fry_."

Emma internally sighed, at least she had someone in her head that was half-way decent. Then she refocused on Gideon, "Is this what you wanted?"

"No, not yet. I have bigger plans for you, but first to keep my end of the deal with my father." Gideon turned towards his parents and saw that his father was starting to come around, "Dark One, I command you to restrain my father."

Against her will, Emma used one hand to levitate Gold and then used the other to summon a large rock behind him. Still disoriented, he looks around just as gold energy chains appear and shoot out at him and wrap around his wrists and feet, just to drag him into the rock holding him in place, "Let me go!" Gold yelled angrily, "I did what you wanted! What more do you want from me?!"

"Gideon please this has gone on long enough." Belle pleaded again. Seeing his still stoic expression, she turned to Emma, "Emma please, fight this."

"It's too powerful." Emma stated as she took a predatory step towards her captive prey.

Regina banged on the force field that was keeping them trapped, "Emma! Stop this! You are stronger than you think."

"Mom!" Henry called out as well, as he too started to bang on the barrier, "Mom you can do it!"

"Emma!" Emma squeezed her eyes shut as she heard Snow's pained plead.

" _It is a shame, although I am curious what he is going to have you do_ ", Hook's voice and apparition came to her, "Again, I am merely making this change permeant. Well it is my idea that Emma will enact since she has the know-how." Gideon said, ignoring Emma's facial reaction to Hook's haunting words, "I am making sure you never do magic again."

"How are you going to do that?" Gold demanded to know as he for once didn't feel sorry for his son.

" _The Five Pronged Seal_." This time it really was Rumpelstiltskin that came to her. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Gold's counter-part staring pitifully at his other half, " _It is a technique meant to block and disturb energy flows, in this case magical energy._ "

Emma relayed just the name, not being able to think of the horrifying and painful process out loud, "The Five Pronged Seal."

Gideon nodded in confirmation, "Emma if you will please prepare my father." He motioned to Gold.

"Emma please, don't do it." Belle begged again as she moved to get up and block her path, but Gideon waved his hand and she disappeared from Gold's side and was placed beyond the barrier with Regina, Snow, and Henry.

Unwillingly, Emma made her eyes glow a vivid blood red as she looked at Gold directly. Gold felt his insides freeze and he swore he saw his breath as the temperature seemed to suddenly drop in the area. Emma held up her right hand, as small flickers of magic appeared at the tips. In her left, a dagger appeared. As whispers appeared in her mind, giving her instructions to make this as threatening as possible, she sauntered forward and slashed the dagger, cutting into Gold's shirt to reveal his stomach, "Hold it right there Emma." Gideon verbally instructed, and Emma paused in her advance, "Tell me, do you remember what you read about magic cores and where they lie in a magic user?" Gideon asked in a taunting manner.

Gold already knew where this was going, having able to keep some of the knowledge from the former tenants in his mind, "Magic flows through the body like the cardiovascular system. Except it all begins at the core…physically near the stomach area."

"Exactly, very good so that is where we will start." Gideon said as he nodded towards Emma, who willed the dagger away. He then walked over to the barrier as and looked at his mother specifically, while really speaking to his father, "When I give Emma the order, she is going to wipe away all traces of magic from you. You will not remember any spells, or be able to use any type of magic ever again."

"But what good is that going to do for you?" Snow demanded to know, hoping to stall the situation as Belle was in shock and not able to react to her son's words, "What if you need help?"

"That is why I have Emma. She is already such a great little helper." Gideon said smiling.

Regina scowled, "You are sick. When I get out of here-"

"You'll what? In case you have forgotten, I have the Dark One and I have bigger fish to fry. Emma," he raised the dagger and said, "I command you to seal my father's magic ability forever."

Emma turned her head as she thrust her hand forward and jammed her fingers into Gold's stomach. Unprepared for the attack, Gold screamed out in agony as if he was being burned alive.

 **-Snoopykid-**

Killian woke up in a daze. He felt like he was in a brawl at the local pub. He tried to move his arms, but was stopped by the rope. Oh right, the Lost Boys were about to kill him and Tiger Lilly. Tiger Lilly! He jumped up ready to fight, until he paused to take in his surroundings. He was by the lake…in Storybrooke…what the bloody hell was going on? Then his thoughts drifted towards Tiger Lilly, and he hoped she was alright.

It was then that he heard terrifying screams of agony and immediately began to once again loosen the ropes, even managing to maneuver his arm with the hook to cut the ropes. Once free, he started running towards the ear piercing sounds, praying that whosever screams those were, they would be out of misery very soon.

 **-Snoopykid-**

He could feel his insides burning from the inside out and he could also feel his organs being sucked right out of his stomach. Emma tried to block out the man's yells as she laid all her focus on sucking the magic right out of him, however she couldn't help but let a few tears roll down her cheek. Even Hook's apparition was silent in her mind, yet she knew they all were trying to block out what she was having to endure. She was the cause of this man's agonizing pain and suffering, and some part of her was enjoying it (not that she would admit it to anyone).

Once she felt that there was no more magical energy to suck out, she twisted her hand and yelled, "Five prong seal!" Gold yelled even louder as he felt a twisting heavy lock forming right in his stomach and once Emma ripped her hand away, he slumped limply forward, his voice hoarse and head heavy.

Gideon motioned with his hand after Emma stepped aside and the rock vanished and Gold fell to the floor in a heap. He then turned back to Emma, who was shaking, "Didn't that feel good?"

Emma shook her head, refusing to answer, afraid of the reactions she would get if the words came out of her mouth, "Not speaking huh?"

"Go to hell." Emma managed to snarl out, eyes still somehow glowing red, "You have me, you kept your sick promise to Gold. It is me you want, let them go. Now." Emma motioned to his parents, her mother and son, and Regina.

Gideon smirked, as he observed what she was not say, "You think this is my fault? Hate to break it to you, this could have been avoided if you were not so suborn or bull headed about helping me." He then raised the dagger, "Now did you enjoy that? Answer me."

Emma fought it as much as she could, but unfortunately the order broke her will, "Yes. Some part of me did."

Snow watched as her daughter bowed her head in shame, "Excellent, just what I wanted to hear." Gideon mocked.

"Enough!" Snow yelled as she slammed her hand on the barrier, getting their attention, "Please Gideon enough is enough."

"Shut up!" Gideon snapped, "I will say when I have had enough." Turning back to Emma, he held the dagger up again, to which she had taken an involuntary step back from, "Now Dark One, I want you to-"

"EMMA!" Heads turned to see a new voice running towards them.

"Killian." Emma gasped out as he ran towards them.

Killian stopped when he reached the area where everyone was standing, "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Where have you been?" Regina demanded.

"Yea finished running away?" Henry demanded to know as he was still mad at how he had left his mother.

Before Killian could offer a response, Gideon spoke again, "Oh good, glad to see you arrived just in time." Emma looked at him as he smiled, "See I told you if you would help, he would come back."

Emma realized her mistake too late. It was literally just that agreement, "I said yes when you gave me your tests…"

"Those were tests, it was to see how determined you were in actually helping me."

"But you are forcing me to help you now." Emma said as she moved close to the barrier to be as close to Killian as possible.

"You are still helping." Gideon pointed out, "But now it is good that the pirate is here. I need you to feel hate."

Killian watched as Gideon waved his hand and the barrier shattered before them. Belle went to Gold's side as he had just recovered from his ordeal, as the others went close to Emma, "Emma what is going on? Why does he have that?" He motioned to the dagger.

"I am a Dark One again." Emma spoke quickly, "He forced the powers from Gold and made me take it on."

"But we broke the curse," Killian said in dismay, "how-?"

"Later." Henry said as he looked at his mom, who for the most part still looked like herself, "Mom you can do it, block out the orders."

" _Kid is too optimistic_." Nimue said, recovering from the forceful transition.

Emma swallowed as Snow grabbed her hand, "Emma honey-"

"Enough of this." Gideon said as he pulled a pistol from the inside of his cloak and he aimed it right at Emma. Snow and Regina pulled Henry away, as Emma took a step to the side. Killian however stepped in front of Emma as Gideon kept his aim on her, "This is the last thing I promise."

" _This is the darkness we sensed_." Zoso's voice came to her. She felt the Dark Ones' wariness and she too looked at the weapon in his hand.

"You are not doing anything to her." Killian snarled out, "I will not let you."

"As will I." Gold gasped out as he struggled to his feet with Belle's help.

"Rumple-"

"No Belle, I will not let our son damn himself more."

"And what can you do father?" Gideon asked, "You have no magic, and will never have any ever again. You are nothing more than the coward from the Enchanted Forest all those years ago."

Gold, with much effort, tried to stand up straight and tall, "Wrong son. Recall that I once was stripped of that darkness a mere couple months ago thanks to the Sorcerer. With your mother's help, and Ms. Swan's forcefulness with Merida," Gold side-longed Emma as he said, "they showed me what true courage was and that I didn't need that dark magic; however I was weak yes, and I wanted it back so I did take it, but I will not let you do what you are about to do."

Gideon waved his hand, freezing them in place, "And it is because of that I cannot allow you to stop me." Something in him broke as he looked at his parents, and a small trace of his true emotions showed through.

He thought he masked it, but Belle caught his true look, "You don't have to. Emma will truly help you now. Right Emma?"

Emma looked at Belle's face and wanted to say no, but she couldn't. She was the Savior…at least she thinks she still was, "Yes, please Gideon you already have me at your will. I just ask for mercy. Please Gideon," he looked at her now, "let them all go and I will help you. Show some mercy."

Discreetly he waved his hand, freezing Snow, Regina, and Henry in place. He knew his parents were too far away to do much good so all that left was the pirate; however he knew the choice she'd make anyway, "Mercy? The Black Fairy showed me none, and quiet honestly I am trying to spare you all of her wrath whether you believe it or not. I told you Emma, you failed my tests and this is the only way. I can promise you," he looked at her and watched as her eyes widened, "I'll help you when you are done."

"What-?" Emma was about to ask when Gideon switched his aim from her, to Killian.

It was like everything fell into slow motion as Gideon somehow fused the dagger with the gun, a resounding BANG was heard and Emma reacted as she pushed Killian out of the way of the projectile, "MOM!" Henry yelled.

"EMMA!" Regina, Gold, Belle, and Snow (being the loudest) yelled.

Killian just watched in shock as Emma stood still for a moment, then started to fall backwards. Killian caught her in time as he gently lowered her to the ground, and Gideon lowered the now fused pistol and dagger while canceling out his magic as everyone ran over to the two, "Emma, please oh god no." Killian said as he touched her chest where blood was pouring out.

"Emma honey." Snow pleaded as she whipped her daughter's hair out her eyes.

"Gah, cold…so cold." Emma muttered as she was looking into the faces of everyone leaning over her.

"Mom do something please." Henry begged as he looked at Regina, then looking back at Emma, "Stay with me, please I cannot lose another parent."

Regina allowed her hand to hover over the wound as Emma let out wheezing breaths, "Why isn't it working?" Killian bit out trying to remain calm.

"I do not know." Regina said in a strained voice, "Come on Swan, you cannot do this to us." Then looking at Gold she asked, "Well, help would be nice right about now."

Gold shook his head as Belle bit her lip, "I am sorry, but I do not know."

"Gideon! What have you done?" Belle demanded looking at her son as he drew close.

Gideon put his hands behind his back, hiding the gun from view, "I am making a strong and obedient solider."

Emma let out another moan, "Hot…cold…so hot…gah! Make it stop!"

"Emma hold on we are trying honey." Snow said quickly and panicked, "Well stop it!" Snow demanded as she looked at Gideon, "Make it stop!"

"I cannot. The transformation is already occurring." Gideon explained.

"Transformation?" Regina demanded to know as she looked back at Emma's now shaking form.

"Smoke, fire, blood…so much blood." Emma gasped out as her body shook and Killian grasped her one hand as Henry grasped the other. Her grip tightened making the both of them wince.

Snow, with great effort, tore her eyes away from Emma and back to Gideon, "What. Did. You. Do. To. _**MY**_. Daughter?!"

Gideon marveled at the sight of Emma fighting off the transformation, but relocated himself as he looked at the infuriated mother, "Just as I said, I needed a solider, a powerful one. So with a bit of research I found the most powerful solider of war there was."

Gold's eyes widened as he recalled some of these readings, _no_ …he thought, _he wouldn't be that desperate, would he_. It was true, he had no magical knowledge to perform the spells or make potions of any sort, but he did have information as to what each thing was supposed to do, but now seeing and hearing Emma's words, he had a very bad feeling, "Which is what?" Killian snapped out, briefly taking his eyes off of Emma as well.

"Wait and see." Gideon said in satisfaction.

Emma withered in pain as if she was being burned alive. They started noticing how her wound was no longer bleeding, but it started glowing lightly until it almost looked as if it was on fire, "Armies clashing, fields soaked in blood, thirst for conquest. So much conquest. I want it. I need it. Hate, rage, conquest, blood." Emma listed off in rasps amounts of breath.

"What do you want?" Gideon demanded to know as he approached and the group reluctantly, sensing something as about to happen, left Emma on the ground. Only Killian and Henry staying close to her.

"Blood. Conquest." Emma responded.

"When do you want it?" Gideon asked as he once again revealed the pistol, this time its color a midnight black, with Emma's name in a faint red color.

"Now." Emma snarled out as her wound started to glow in a fiery red.

"Who are you?" Gideon demanded to know more furiously.

Emma's eyes closed as the fiery glow started to spread, "I. Am. War." Her eyes snapped back open as her body was consumed by fire.

 **-Snoopykid-**

At this moment the Black Fairy's mirror was consumed by fire, before a swirling vortex appeared. Laughing manically at her son's critical mistake, she flew through the portal knowing it will take her the place where the Savior's magic ended. As soon as she left the portal closed leaving an empty living area with a shattered mirror in the middle of the room as witness to the hell that would soon present itself.


	5. Chapter 5

I know…I am sorry. Due to a couple of events, here is why this is so freaking late: first, my boss (who I held in the upmost respect for) was fired, then finding out that I was 'promoted' to the position she held that same day. The next week (in fact this past Thursday) the second emotional blow was we had to put our dog down. She was fifteen, had intestinal cancer, wasn't eating, and had tumors all over her. The third blow is that I come to find out one of my co-workers who works in my department just upped and quit. So yea, it has been just one blow after another. I've come to the conclusion that I am really starting to not like my job and that I really hate Thursdays.

 **Revelation of the Savior**

The Black Fairy hovered in the air for a moment as a body seemed to have been consumed in flames, then flew off in the clock tower. She then transformed to her normal size as she then had the perfect view of everything that was happening. Once the transformation was complete, the flames disappeared and where she knew Emma Swan once lay, was now covered in mid-night black armor, _interesting_ , she hummed to herself as she gazed upon the now startled crowd. Even as she looked at her own son and grandson, she could tell they were not expecting this. Smiling at their predicament, she summoned a mirror and tapped it with her finger. The reflective glass shimmered briefly, before the image in the square formed and now she could hear what was being said.

"Son, do you realize what you have done?" Gold demanded as he breathed out as Belle helped him stand, admittedly a small part of him feeling embarrassed at how weak he still was.

The solider before them stood at attention, a sword at strapped to her waist, "Mom?" Henry called out as he took a step forward towards Emma.

Emma did not respond, did not move. In fact, if they did not know any better, they would have said this was only a suit of armor with no one inside. Gideon showed them the now all black revolver with Emma's name branded in a glowing blood red color on the side of barrel of the pistol, "Yes I have, and before you say anything desperate times call for desperate measures. You should know better than to underestimate a desperate soul."

"What did he do?" Regina asked as they stood over by Gold now, knowing it was best to avoid going near Emma as she reached for Henry to prevent him from going near his birth mother.

"He summoned one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse." Gold breathed out as he gazed upon Emma, "Specifically the Horsemen of War."

"That is just a myth." Killian snapped refusing to believe what was in front of his eyes as he strode over to Emma, refusing to stop when they tried to call him back, "Swan! Love please I know you are there!" Gideon raised the pistol now, and Emma reacted. When Killian drew closer, she drew the sword and it ignited into flames which immediately halted his approach hands raised, "Emma?"

Snow's eyes started to water as Emma lowered the sword when Killian backed off and came over to them. Gideon lowered the gun, and Emma's posture relaxed as she re-sheathed the sword, "Emma is not there anymore. She is the Avatar of War. This gun is called Turricula Ignis, or otherwise known as-"

"The Totem of War." Gold stated cutting his son off as he now recognized the flintlock pistol in his hands.

"Very good father. Can you tell me how it was created?" Gideon asked.

Something familiar resonated in Belle's mind as she said, "Wasn't it built from the anvil used by Ares to forge his armor?"

"Yes, and the ironwork was forged from the shards of legendary blades, including Asi, Kusanagi-No-Tsurugi, and now thanks to the Dark One dagger some essence of Excalibur."

"Excalibur was destroyed." Snow said as she looked at her daughter, "It was destroyed when Emma and Killian broke the Dark One's spell on each other."

Gideon shook his head, "First as you clearly saw and know, Emma was never fully free from the Dark Ones' possession. Second of all, the dagger my father created is a copy and since the Dark Ones were tethered to parts of the original Excalibur its essence was close enough to allow the transformation to occur…in this case Emma was shot by the flintlock, and is now the Horseman of War."

"You are playing a very dangerous game." Regina said as she looked at Emma, "Giving her this much power, surly even you cannot hope to control her much longer?"

"I have her tethered to this." Gideon raised the pistol to show them Emma's name, "Thankfully the tether from the Dark Ones transferred over to the pistol, thereby using the same spell to tether the Horseman of War. The wielder of the pistol, wields the power of the Horseman." The Black Fairy waved her hand and the mirror vanished, excitement brewing within her. Looking down she saw things were about to get heated, literally. She took this opportunity to join the festivities.

"Bring. My. Daughter. Back!" Snow demanded as she took the four deliberate steps forward.

Gideon smiled, "Of course I will, after we find and defeat the Black Fairy. So if you will excuse us-"

"Why do all that work," their heads turned at the new voice, and they let out a small gasp as they saw who it was, "when I am right here?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gold nearly growled out, "How did you get here?"

The Black Fairy chuckled as she crossed her arms and strutted over to the group, gaining enormous satisfaction at the response as they took steps back, "To answer question number one, I decided to come visit my son and grandson. Hello dear." she said to Gideon as he now looked slightly pale in the face, as did Gold in a matter of fact, "To answer the second I got here through a portal when Gideon here extinguished the Savior's light magic."

There was some confusion as Henry now took a step forward, but was instantly grabbed by Snow and Killian to come back towards them, however they could not silence him, "Why didn't you show when Gideon turned my mom into a Dark One again?"

The Black Fairy looked at who was technically her great-grandson. She smiled grandly as she said, "My my, aren't you so cute." Henry felt goosebumps on his arms appear as he looked into her deadly smile, "Playing with the big kids now are you? Well no matter, I'll humor you." She began to pace around as she explained, "Emma's magic was still light. Believe it or not, she still had control of her own magic without the help of the entities of the Dark Ones. However, once little Gideon here thrust the mantle of the Horseman of War on to her, her light magic was extinguished; allowing me to slip into this realm from the Dark Realm." She then looked at Gideon, "Clearly you didn't think of the consequences of your actions, or this plan through very well."

Gideon growled and raised the pistol, "Joke's on you, this just makes this task a whole lot easier." The solider in the armor marched forward in front of them, as Gideon subconsciously shielded everyone, "This is why I did what I did, to defeat you."

"You really think you can fight me? Or have some ancient being fight the battle for you?" Fiona asked mockingly as she prepared herself as the solider got into an offensive position.

"This ancient being has more power than you'll ever have. Horseman of War, finish this battle." Gideon commanded.

The Black Fairy smiled as the flaming blade was drawn out and Emma had lunged forward. She disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, but then instead of reappearing back in her place, she was behind Gideon, "Looks like this battle is over before it even started." She whispered in his ear and before anything else could be done or said, she simply grabbed the pistol, while sending a blast of dark magic right at him causing him to involuntarily release the pistol.

Gideon's body went flying into Gold and Killian, and Emma turned back around to charge right at Fiona, "Stop." Fiona ordered as she raised the pistol towards her armored assassin.

Emma suddenly halted, and now everyone was in a stunned silence. Fiona smirked as she looked at the group, "The Horseman of War. The most powerful being ever and you thought you had the divine right to wield it?"

"It?! That is my mother!" Henry yelled furiously as he made a move towards her until Regina and Snow stopped him as Killian, for whatever reason, helped Gold's son to his feet.

Fiona looked at the boy with amusement, "Was your mother. She is no one's mother nor daughter nor lover nor friend anymore." Then looking at Emma, she raised the pistol once more, "Submit to me."

"No." Snow whispered as she watched Emma's armored covered body stride over to the evil fairy, "Emma no! Fight her! Fight it!" She yelled desperately as she tried to go over and stop her daughter, but Regina held her back, "Regina let me go!"

"I can't. Emma is not with us anymore."

"Lie!" Snow yelled, but somehow she knew that this was true as she watched in agony as Emma took a knee before the fairy, and kissed the hand of their enemy.

Fiona turned away from Emma, and looked at them all, "Well now, I see your little plan has backfired. How does it feel Gideon?" The man in question looked at her, not able to comprehend how this all went wrong, "How does it feel to bring about the End?"

He did not answer, not even move as his father placed a hand on his shoulder, "Fiona you do not know what you are doing. Release Emma, now."

"No, in fact since you have given me this fine gift, I will be generous son." She raised the pistol and gave a silent command. Emma rose to her feet and suddenly the armor vanished off her body, and in place of it was all black clothes with the boots, and a black leather jacket. She still held the sword strapped to her hip, and her eyes that once shone with ferocity, love, and life was now dull and void of any life. There was nothing in them that shone any type of recognition.

Snow soundlessly mouthed Emma's name as she took a step forward, and Regina placed a hand on her shoulder, "What? Your gift is to allow us to see Emma as your puppet?"

"No, in fact it is to let you all walk away from this alive for now." Fiona stated as a matter of fact, "Besides Gideon, you do not seem to realize the enormity of the situation you have created for everyone. You see, I too know of the legends. After all those books weren't just for show."

Gideon's face went pale and mouth went dry. Rumple looked at his son, before looking back towards his mother as the implication of her words hit him hard, "You plan to resurrect the others aren't you?" Rumple asked slowly and deliberately.

"What others?" Killian demanded to know as he looked at the former Dark One, but he wasn't looking at the pirate, instead choosing to focus on his mother.

Fiona just smiled, "Well now I cannot tell you that. That would ruin the little surprise."

Henry just looked at his mother's vacant and uncaring expression. He took a deep breath as he tried once more to break whatever spell was on his mother, "Mom please. I know you are in there." It was faint, but he saw something pass in his mother's eyes. Some sort of fleeting recognition. Steeling his nerves, he tries once more, "Remember who you are. This thing isn't you. You are the Savior. You are my mother. You are the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." Again a fleeting emotion passed like a shadow across her face, "You are a sister, and a lover." At this Killian's eyes looked towards her own, silently begging her to hear the lad, "Please mom…fight this. You have to fight this."

Her hand twitched as she hesitantly raised it to her forehead, "Enough." Fiona commanded and instantly her hand fell back on the hilt of the sword, "This is the end for you. Once I destroy these lands, I will rebuild them in my image." Then looking at her son, she said, "There will be a choice Rumple. One that you will soon make, and I pray you make the right one." Waving her hand, she and Emma vanished in a plume of black smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Revelation of the Savior**

 _Soon time passes for everyone, at least physically. For it is only the physical aspects that everyone eventually succumbs to. The tale-tell signs of aging appear on everyone sooner or later. When time becomes mental and emotional, then that is when time likes to play its games._

 _The speed at which it flies is different, for some it is fast and at other times it is slow. For some, they may be able to keep up through the ups, downs, bending and twisting in every direction. For others, they may be stuck, and it is for them that this becomes a mental and emotional game. For it is tormenting for those that are at a standstill, watching as the seasons and everything changing._

 _To be stuck means to be drowning. Drowning and no one is there to save you. There are those days when you plaster on a smile, and try your best to be 'normal', not letting anyone see how you are feeling. However, the more emotional instability you try and hide, the more it wears and tears at your mental well-being. You start wanting people to notice these things, for someone to see through your lies and call you out on them, after all your will to refuse to be a burden to others is strong. Perhaps too strong. It gets to the point where you want to cry out and take time into your own hands. Become the master of it, and command it to stop; with all your might, you wish desperately for just a briefest of moments to just have everything stop. Stop thinking, stop feeling, and just plain stopping; hoping that within that one 'stop', you can just breathe. Not to be drowning in the never-ending sea we call life. For in just one moment, you can try and find out when you first became stuck._

 _Finding that first moment when you entered the sand-trap of time, first became an active drowning victim, you can change that. You would be the master of time, you could turn back the clock (consequences be damned), and change that one futile moment. All lives, after all, are made up of moments. The smallest little moment, could be that ripple that was soon superseded by other larger ones. Whether it was taking a class that set you on your current path, or just not asking that one special person how they felt about you sooner; it is within little moments like these that could have a greater impact._

 _To have the control of time, means you could change all that. You could decide to not take that class, or you could talk to that special person freely; after all who wouldn't want that? To take your one regret and change that. Wipe it from existence and possibly set you on an entire new path. Would you do it? If you had that one stop, and then that one chance to go back to where you feel where it all went wrong, would you take it?_

 _Hell yes!_ Snow thought violently as these are the thoughts that are raging in Snow and everyone's head as she stared at the stop where Fiona had disappeared with Emma at her side. The spot where, coincidently, Emma had disappeared into the dark swirling vortex that had taken her away from them before. She got to her feet and slowly made her way to the spot, fighting to hold back her tears, and praying to wake up from this nightmare. Looking around now, she prays that she'll see Charming walking toward her from the station, pushing Neal in his stroller with Emma smiling down at her baby brother. She would see people smiling and greeting each other, and the sun would be bright and the sky a crystal blue.

There wasn't any of that happening. The streets were empty and deserted. The sky dark and foreboding; worse yet there was no Emma, Neal, or Charming in sight. Neal was with fairies and Charming was in bed at the loft, the sleeping curse holding on with all it's might, and Emma…, "She's gone." Snow said hoarsely, "She is gone."

Killian watched the princess start to crumble and he bowed his head, good hand clenched into a fist. His jaw was tight as he stared at the ground, almost willing to have it open and suck him into it with his death glare that he had perfected over the three hundred years. He was beyond angry and when he finally looked up, he saw the main reason for his anger, "You did this." He snarled out as he turned fully, ready to storm over towards the small broken family.

"Killian no!" Henry yelled waking up from his own deep and dark thoughts ready to stop the pirate.

"YOU DID THIS!" He roared out raising his hook and ready to impale the man as Belle and Rumple pushed Gideon behind him and Henry (now leaping into action) grabbed Killian's arm in a vain attempt to pull the pirate back off the edge, while Regina threw a shield up to separate the vengeful pirate and the broken family, "LET ME GO!" Killian roared now trying to free himself from Henry's grip.

"No!" Henry yelled refusing to back down, as Snow numbly just stared at the scene and Regina too focused on her shield to try and move to grab her son, "Mom wouldn't want you to do this!"

"Your mother isn't here!" He yelled back stopping his furious movements, "It is because of that family that you now have only one mother!"

Gideon tried to push his way past his family, his magic nearly exhausted due to the amount it took to turn Emma into the entity of War, "Look I didn't mean-"

"Save it!" Regina snapped still holding the divider, but now feeling the strain of the magic she was using, "You meant for this to happen. You gloated about it while tormenting your father and mother. In fact, why am I bothering to save you?" She lowered the shield, but Henry refused to let Killian's arm go as the pirate now looked at the man that caused all this.

Gideon shook his head and Belle placed a hand on his shoulder, "If you had listened, he didn't want this to happen. If Emma would have willingly helped in the first place-"

"Do not blame Emma." Snow said firmly, yet the devastation was still clear in her voice as she slowly moved out of the spot in the middle of the square, people starting to slowly pile out to see what had happened, "Don't you dare blame my daughter."

"We are not blaming anyone." Rumple said clearly trying to restore some sort of order in his weakened state, "We all made mistakes-"

"Oh shut the bloody hell up!" Killian snapped, "Let your grown bloody ass child take responsibility like a man."

Before another word could be said, Henry shouted, "EMOUGH!" They all looked at him as he finally let go of Killian's arm, "Please enough already. Fighting amongst ourselves is not going to help solve anything."

"Help solve what?" Heads turned now to see Zelena approaching them pushing a baby carriage. Then taking in the scene she looked at her sister, "Seems like you all are having a party without me. I do not know if I should feel insulted or not."

Regina shook her head annoyed, "Not now Zelena."

"Oh trust me, you are going to want to hear what I have to say baby sister. Especially since it involves your precious Prince Charming." She drawled out looking at Snow now. She then reached into her bag and gently pulled out a flower, "Know what this is?"

They eyed the flower in her hand and took in its pink colored petals. Seeing the blank looks, Zelena sighs, "It's called a pixie dust flower. Its properties can break any curse placed on anyone, however there is a catch." She looks at them now, her bravado fading and taking on a more serious note as she lands her gaze on her sister, "It only appears in prisons of great evil. In otherwords something terrible must have come if I found it here in Storybrooke so, I ask you, what did you all get yourselves into this time?"

No one answered her right away and now she observed the scene further. She saw the Dark One's older son being protected by his mother, Rumple looking contemplative, Killian's look that would murder anyone if looks could kill, and Henry eyeing the flower with conflicted hope as well as Snow. Regina took a step forward to look at the flower in her hand, but refused to answer her question as she decided to change directions when she took in that someone was missing from the entourage, "Where is Emma?"

Snow bit her lip and Killian was beginning to fume again, so Regina answered, "Emma is now the Horseman of War."

Zelena opened her mouth and closed it, before opening and closing it once more, "Wait what?" She eventually asked, looking at the faces around her before settling on her sister, a little laugh escaping her before she rubbed her ear faux clearing it, "I am sorry, I thought you said that Emma is the Horseman of War. Like-"

"One of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse?" Killian intervened in a furious quick voice, "Yes, it is true."

Zelena paused for a moment longer before humming and saying, "That explains a field of these flowers then, but how did this happen? I thought the horsemen were a myth?"

"You can thank Gideon over there." Regina said motioning to the man as he once again pushed his way forward past his mother, "Long story short, he stripped his father of his Dark One powers, gave them back to Emma, and then proceeded to transform her into the Horseman of War."

"Well that's…" Zelena trailed over as she looked the man over thoughtfully. She was going to say wickedly brilliant, but then again for the first time, she knew that tact would be very helpful in this moment, after all she was just starting to get on her sister's slightly better side now, "unfortunate." She settled on as she placed the flower gently back in her bag and leaving it on the hood of the carriage, looking down at baby Robyn to make sure she was alright.

Killian snorted, "That's an understatement."

"Look, I didn't mean for it to turn out the way it did." Gideon spoke up now as he approached the pirate, but keeping a distance, "It was a last resort plan. A plan that was unfortunate enough that I had to enact. If she would have just-"

"If you would have come to us for help like a grown honorable man, instead of a sneaky villainous snake none of this would have happened!" Killian yelled back.

"Guys! Enough!" Snow yelled as eyes looked at her again, "It happened. What's done is done. What we need is a plan." Snow finished as she looked at them, then back at Zelena in thought, "Did you say that there was a whole field of those plants?" She asked motioning to the bag.

Zelena nodded, "There was when I was there. I found it when I was taking Robyn for a walk, staying out of everyone's way." She stole a look at Regina, remembering their argument, "I could go get them while Rumplestiltskin and Regina create a potion, that way you and your dashing prince can rally everyone to save your daughter…again." Belle sighed as her and Rumpelstiltskin shared a look, and Gideon looked away from them. Seeing this, Zelena asked, "What now?"

"Rumple doesn't have his magic." Belle said slowly, speaking up now.

"Yes, I gathered when Regina said that your son stripped him of his magic, he could still help though." Zelena stated arms crossed.

"What she means is that I have been literally stripped of any, and all magical knowledge." Gold drawled out, "Think of it like I am a squib. No magical talents or abilities."

Zelena was shocked at this information; clearly she needs to catch up with her sister on these events considering it seemed that the end of the world was upon them, "Gideon made mom curse grandfather. She took away all his ability and knowledge of magic and placed a curse that he would never be able to do anything magic related again." Henry imputed seeing that they were done trying to kill one another for now.

"Well then," Zelena started to say without knowing what to say to something like this. Looking at Gideon she decided on, "You had this really planned out for something that was supposed to be a last resort, didn't you?" She was secretly impressed with the man in front of her. The spawn of the book nerd and the imp; who knew?

Gideon shrugged, "If you are going to plan something, might as well cover all basis. I couldn't afford father trying to regain his powers, but if you are planning to use those flowers to break Emma's curse…you won't be able to."

"Why?" Snow asked now thinking how much worse could this get aside from the world being destroyed.

"I had a failsafe built into the pistol. Not only does it control and bound Emma to the entity, I made it so that when I converged the dagger and the pistol, it would only be broken by the ceremony I was going to perform."

"Excuse me?" Regina asked dangerously as she stepped away from Zelena, "You did what?"

Gideon had to hold himself back from rubbing his face in exaggeration. After all he really did acknowledge that this was his fault, that of course things went to hell on his watch. So calmly he started to explain, "Ok as I keep saying, I was going to free Emma after she defeated the Black Fairy. For me to free her, I was going to perform a ceremony that would separate their souls." Speaking quickly now, as if sensing a lynch mob about to form, he continued onward, "It would be like splitting her soul essentially to rid the dark magic out of her body."

Silence accompanied this as they thought over his words, "So she wouldn't be the Dark One either?" Henry asked slowly as he crossed his arms, "After you preform the ceremony that is?"

"Not exactly. This ritual is only meant to separate the Horseman of War from her." Gideon said as he looked at the boy who was by all accounts his half nephew. He saw the boy's face fall and pale slightly, "However that doesn't really mean that you might be able to use the plants to break Emma's curse as the Dark One. I do not know the specifics of the Dark One's powers, but I cannot see that being an issue." He said quickly, trying to now give the boy some sort of hope, "The important thing is that I need to break the Horseman of War from her. That has to be done first."

Another round of silence as they all absorbed this information, "Ok one thing at a time, Zelena," the witch turned to look at Snow as she spoke slowly and deliberately as if she was trying to remain calm and control of the situation, "you said that flower will wake up David and break this curse on us?"

"Yes, so I will work with Regina on that." Zelena offered as she looked at her sister.

"What about Emma?" Killian spoke up as they looked at him, "Are we going to just let the Black Fairy control her for now, making her do who knows what?"

"We can split up." Belle offered as she took in Snow's torn expression, feeling sympathy for the woman as she was once again stripped from her daughter because of her son, "Myself, you, and Gideon could try tracking down the Black Fairy while Henry, Regina, Zelena, Snow, and Rumple get David woken up."

Rumple stepped away from his wife, "Oh no, I would be going with you three to find my mother."

"No you are not father," Gideon said before anyone else could, "you are powerless and you have-"

"Do not tell me that I have no idea what she is capable of." Gold nearly growled out as he stared his son down, "I know what she is capable of, I have seen what she is capable of. Do not underestimate me dearie." With that he stormed away from the group to go to his shop, for what? They did not know.

Belle looked at the retreating form of her still estranged husband. Her heart ached for him as he limped across the street, both from the injured leg he gave himself during the ogre war and the injuries he had sustained from Emma's forceful attacks. As she watched him go, she looked back at their son whose bravado had long since wore off, "It's ok." She said trying to sound believing as she placed a gentle hand on his arm, but she was hurt when she felt him flinch from the contact.

"No it isn't." Gideon said as he pulled away, not deserving his real mother's comfort, "I royally screwed up."

"Yes you did." Killian said agreeing with him.

"Killian." Snow said her voice in a warning tone to not start anything again.

"What? The first time since I've been here and he made a true statement, this is all his fault." Killian stated as he motioned to the man with his hook, and then he noticed Henry's look and recalled the boy's plea from before, then looking at Snow and Regina's expression, he sighed and looked at Gideon again as he said, "However, there are more important things now instead of blaming yourself."

Gideon looked up and met the pirate's eyes, "Oh yea? You just said that everything is my fault. I fail to see-"

"How are you going to fix it?" Killian demanded to know, cutting off Gideon's excuse, "You can be a man and own up to your mistake and make things right, or you can be a coward and go hide. Your choice."

Gideon looked at the pirate in defiance, "I never planned on going to hide."

"Really? That isn't what it sounds like mate. Stop making excuses."

"Ok Zelena, Regina, Henry you come with me. I need David." Snow said quickly before Gideon could comment, "Belle, Killian, and Gideon go find the Black Fairy and Emma then meet back with us and we will figure out the next steps then." This signaled the end of the discussion.

Killian walked away with Belle and Gideon, "We'll stop by the shop first;" Belle said as they headed in that direction, "just to get a few things and see how Rumple is."

Killian couldn't care less about the crocodile, however he kept silent as they walked along the street, before coming to a stop in front of the shop, "Mother," Gideon said hesitantly, "there is something else I didn't exactly disclose, only because I didn't want to worry anyone else; the boy included."

 _Oh perfect_ , Killian thought as they now had eyes on him, "What is it?" Belle asked as she stole glances with the pirate to not make a comment.

Gideon heaved a sigh, "The thing is, that the longer Emma stays as the Horseman of War, the hard it is going to be to free her."

"So?" Killian demanded, "We've been in tougher situations than this." Not quite true, but not quite a lie either.

"You do not understand what I am saying." Gideon stated, "The longer the Black Fairy has Emma under her control, the harder it is going to be to free her. I had intended on maybe less than a week to defeat the Black Fairy, not even." Looking at Belle this time, he said, "Fiona is going to make Emma do terrible things, great terrible things. If we do not free Emma in, what I estimate a week, there will be no Emma to free. She will be completely consumed by the entity of War."

"And the ceremony will not work." Killian breathed out as he now understood Gideon's reluctance.

"That is not even the worse part." Gideon said, "Fiona might be planning something more terrible. Emma is one of the four, there are three more out there…and if all of them are combined-"

Belle swallowed, "It will be the end of Storybrooke."

"Try the end of the Realms." Gideon said gravely, "the Black Realm, Enchanted Forest, Wonderland, Neverland, there will be nothing left; in the end, she will re-create everything in her image."

 _And the end of Emma_ , Killian thought with a sick feeling in his gut, "Well we do not have much time. Let's go find the Black Fairy and Emma." Nodding their heads, Killian opened the door to the shop, however when they walked inside, things just went from bad to worse as they walked in to a war zone.

Glass was shattered all over the place, and parts of the wood in the shop were smoldering with remanence of a fire, "Rumple." Belle gasped as she ran to the back room with the men at her heels.

Upon entering, they saw that the backroom was just as trashed. The areas where Belle knew that Rumple kept ingredients for potions and other magical paraphernalia where destroyed and lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood was the former Dark One himself, "Father!" Gideon yelled as he and Belle went to either side of him.

Gideon raised his hands, trying to summon his magic to heal his father, but nothing was happening, "Rumple." Belle pleaded as she tried to wake her husband, but Gold was unresponsive, "Gideon, what is wrong?"

"I am still too weak." He said mournfully, "Father please, I am sorry."

Killian took out his phone and dialed the emergency number and told them of the situation, then after he hung up, he called Regina, "That was fast." Came Regina's greeting.

"We got a problem. The crocodile was just attacked and his store nearly burned."

"What? He wasn't even away from us for that long. How could that have happened?" Regina asked.

Killian shook his head, "We do not know. I just called the hospital. How is Dave?"

"We haven't got there yet. We detoured to the area where Zelena found the flower; we too have got a problem." Regina responded.

As they looked at the field, Regina had mouthed Killian to her sister when Zelena had looked at her. They had decided to go to the field to gather more, so that they would have them for backup, and maybe use it on Emma once she was freed from War's clutches. However, once they arrived, they saw a terrifying sight before them, "It seems that the Black Fairy is one step ahead of us somehow." Regina answered after Killian's inquiry of what was happening on their end. She heard sirens and scuffling in the background and heard instructions that Belle and Gideon were going to the hospital instead.

"I am going after them. I will find them." Killian growled out as he turned in the opposite direction of the ambulance.

"No. Meet us at the loft. We are heading over now." Regina demanded as Snow and Henry came back over to her with defeated faces. There were no more flowers in the surrounding area, the whole field smoldering and black magic radiating from the ground.

"I am not going to-"

"You will." Regina demanded harshly, then in a much softer voice, she said, "We need to regroup and figure out how she is a step ahead of us."

"Fine, then I got more good news for you when I get there." He said sarcastically, before hanging up.

Regina shook her head, "What just happened?" Henry asked as he took hold of Regina's hand while Snow took hold of Zelena's.

"Gold was attacked, and Killian has more news for us." Regina said before they vanished from the area.

In the meantime, miles underneath the town, in an area of the abandoned part of the dwarves' mine, Fiona made her mirror disappear, "This is going more smoothly than I can ever imagine. Although you didn't have to rough my son up so much." She stated turning to her new lap dog.

Emma kneeled before her, head bowed, "I am sorry. He tried to fight me." Her tone was dead and almost mechanical.

"Forgiven, he should have joined me when I gave him the opportunity. Stubborn boy." Fiona said almost fondly as she thought about her son, "Almost like Gideon, but I did like the touch you added to those flowers."

"It was my pleasure to serve you."

Fiona smiled at this and waved her hand once more. She came upon the image of the loft, everyone gathered together before the bed with the sleeping form of the prince. How easy would it be to send their precious daughter in there and destroy them?

Sensing her thoughts, Emma looked up and saw the reason for her mistress's dark thoughts, "Would it please you for me to go to them?"

Fiona thought for a moment, "No. I gave them a gift, and I will honor it. For now, I need you to rest." She waved her hand and a coffin appeared. The lid opened and Emma looked at it, "You had a busy first day. I need you at your full strength."

Emma nodded and drew her sword from its sheath as she laid inside, she held the weapon close, the tip pointing upward as she laid inside. Fiona closed the lid, marveling at the vast amount of power she now wielded. Soon and everything she ever wanted will be hers.

As Emma's body rested, her mind was fighting. Everything in the mindscape was destroyed, a smoldering castle stood, a shadow of its former self, and a dark figure on a horse rode about, taking down every brick and tapestry. A blonde-haired figure stood in the shadows, horrified of what had just happened, "What are you doing?" The figure turned at the voice, a brunette, "Come on, you have to have a better hiding place than this?"

Emma's mental-self nodded and she grabbed Nimue's hand as she led them out of the hallways, ignoring the crystalized structures of all the Dark One's that had now become prisoners of the Horseman of War's wrath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Revelation of the Savior**

 _ **Inside of Emma's Mind-**_

As Emma's body rested, her mind was fighting, or trying very hard to fight back against the seemingly vengeful spirit that had overpowered her to begin with. Everything in the mindscape was destroyed, a smoldering castle stood as a shadow of its former self, and a dark figure on a horse rode about, taking down every brick and tapestry with an inferno flaming sword. Those were not just figment tapestries though; they were symbols of who Emma was and what she cared for the most. Each blow was like a blow to the gut for her, however she kept fighting on, but if she was being honest, she doesn't know how much longer she is going to last. A blonde-haired figure stood in the shadows, horrified of what had just happened, "What are you doing?" The figure turned at the voice, a brunette, "Come on, you have to have a better hiding place than this don't you?"

Emma's mental-self nodded and she grabbed Nimue's hand as she led them out of the hallways, ignoring the crystalized structures of all the Dark One's that had now become prisoners of the Horseman of War's wrath. As soon as the invasion happened, first being her shields breaking and allowing the Dark Ones to enter her mind, she had personally managed to chain them in the entry way; however that didn't stop her completely from defying Gideon's order to take every last bit of magic from Gold and sealing his core.

Then the next onslaught was Gideon's attack and her taking on the mantel of War. That was devastating in and of it-self. When the entity entered, she tried to fight it off, and in doing so, her concentration broke and the Dark Ones were freed, but between Gideon's order to allowing the transformation to occur and the Horseman invading her very being, it was a doomed effort. In fact all the Dark Ones, save Nimue and herself were sealed in a crystalized structure as they had fled the scene and delved deeper into her mindscape.

They made a right turn followed by a left, wincing every couple moments when there was a loud explosion, "Come on." Emma said as she and Nimue kept running, that is until they came to a dead-end.

"What the hell Swan?! This is a dead-end!" Nimue yelled.

"It's not." Emma said as they heard hooves approaching them. Although hesitance overcame her, "Let's make a deal."

Nimue balked at this, "What? Now? Swan if that thing catches us-"

"It's not, but it will get you if you do not make this deal with me." Emma said furiously as there was more blasting, causing her to wince and try to not hold her head in pain.

Nimue glared furiously at the blonde, but could see that Emma wouldn't budge unless she agreed. Which then made her wonder, what dark secret was little Emma hiding, "Fine what is it?"

Emma looked at her and said, "Just one thing, you do not tell your Dark One friends about this area or any of its contents is to be used against me."

"Technically you asked for two." She retorted, but seeing Emma's death glare, she says, "Even if I can make that deal, there is no guarantee that they will find out about this place…whatever that place is." Nimue motions to the wall, "We are the Dark Ones, we share not only the mantel of darkness, but everything."

"True, but you are also separated by your humanity. There is still some shred of humanity in each of you, otherwise you would have known about this. You make your own choices, and even keep yourselves separate in some cases." The pounding hooves were getting closer and the sense of urgency increased, "Look I need you and clearly you need me. As Rumple would say, 'tick tock dearie. Tick tock.'"

Nimue looked behind her and could see the shadow approaching, "If your theory about that is true, which I doubt, I cannot make guarantees; however I can promise that I will try my hardest to keep the others in the dark about this place. That is the best I can offer."

Emma thought, but as she had told Nimue, they were running out of time. Reilliterating the point she said, "Fine; try not to let the others know about this."

"Fine ok, deal. Not a word to the others about this place." There was a louder explosion and they saw fire heading their way.

Emma slammed her hand on the wall and a metal door appeared. Emma through it open and let Nimue in first, before entering herself. Door slamming shut and vanishing, just as the Horseman of War rode down the seemingly dead-end hallway.

Nimue couldn't see anything as she touched her hand to a stone wall. This was getting ridiculous and if it was one thing the Dark Ones shared it was the boiling hatred of being the mouse instead of the cat, "Ok where the hell are we now?"

"Hold on." Emma called out and then light ignited the area that they were in. Looking around they saw torches lining the walls on both sides of the seemingly ancient looking stone hallway, "Welcome to a separate part of my mindscape." Emma said as she approached her lone companion, sensing the flood of questions.

"What the hell?" Nimue asked looking around as she felt a chill and a feeling of foreboding, "What is this place?"

Emma looked at the much older (in years and not appearance) woman next to her, "This part of my mind has been kept locked away ever since I took on your mantel the first time; when I knew that I was sacrificing myself in Regina's stead." Nimue looked at her now instead of the ominous looking doorway ahead, "I knew from the book that the darkness corrupted quicker if it managed to latch on to any darkness that it could inside a person, so I kept the strongest part of my darkness hidden away in my mind where you or the others could never find it…at least until now."

Emma started walking and Nimue followed closely, "So that is how you still managed to retain some sense of morality." She stated after a few minutes.

Emma nodded, "Yes, you may have had access to most of my memories and feelings, but the big juicy stuff you never got to."

Nimue nodded numbly, the darkness of this place feeling more suffocating, "Juicy stuff huh? Like what?"

Emma looked back at her and there was a cold wind coming all around them. Nimue then sensed a sinister presence leaking out of a massive metal door that appeared right in front of them. It appeared to be made of a dark and ancient looking metal with bolts all around it. Right smack in the middle though was a depiction of an eye…the Eye of Horus, Nimue recalled as the door seemed to grow before her eyes, enhancing the ominous darkness, and wickedness. She wondered briefly why Emma would have a protection symbol on the door considering the aura it was giving off. As if sensing her next impending question and answering her pervious one, Emma responded, "You're about to find out." She reached for the latch and opened the door to reveal a swirling vortex of darkness.

 _ **Storybrooke-**_

Belle and Gideon were at the hospital while Killian, Henry, Regina, Snow, and Zelena were in the apartment. Regina and Zelena just finished making the potion that is supposed to wake up Charming, "Ok so we have enough here for one try." Zelena said as her and Regina finished prepping the potion as Snow sat on the bed, running her fingers through her husband's hair.

Henry turned away from the scene and looked at his mother and aunt, "So there isn't enough to even try and save Emma?" He asked slowly, yet tone remaining slightly hopeful.

Regina sighed and said, "We didn't have enough Henry." She watched as his demeanor changed, "That is why we only have enough for one try with your grandparents."

"Oh." Henry said sadly.

"So then how are we going to save Emma?" Killian demanded to know as he strode away from the window and back over to the group.

"One problem at a time pirate." Regina said before Zelena could cut in, "Besides Gideon already told us that this would have been useless to use for Emma's curse anyway."

"There was still some hope though." Snow whispered and everyone looked at her, "Just to use to help her."

Now looking slightly abashed, Zelena took the vile from Regina and walked over to the princess, "Here, just drink this and your shared curse should be broken."

"And if it doesn't work?" Snow asked taking the vile from the former Wicked Witch.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Regina said surprisingly soft and encouraging, "However Zelena and I worked hard on this, especially Zelena so it'll work." Zelena looked at her sister in shock that Regina would say that about her, and Regina nodded slightly in her direction to show that she meant the words that had been spoken.

Snow looked at everyone and sighed, "Well here we go. Cheers." She smirked lightly and placed the vile to her lips and tilted her head back.

The pink liquid was drained of the last drop and when Snow was done drinking it, she made a face at the taste, but then a glowing pink aura engulfed her as she leaned down to kiss her husband. He too was engulfed and a pulse of light magic filtered through the room and Charming's eye flew open as he took in a breath when Snow pulled away, "You did it!" He smiled widely and sat up quick to hug Snow, "You really did it!"

"Actually you can thank Zelena and Regina. Zelena especially." Snow responded, choking a bit on her sobs that something finally went right in their lives.

Charming looked over his wife's shoulder and looked for the women in question and seeing their eyes he said, "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Regina said smiling and looked at her sister.

Zelena, not used to praise or people genuinely thanking her, saw his smile and bright eyes and said, "Well at least I can see where you got your nickname from." This caused a shaky laugh as Charming pulled away from his wife, "However you are quite welcome." Zelena added.

Henry and Killian made their way over to the bed and Henry gave his grandfather a much needed hug and Killian shook the prince's hand, offering him a mouthed, 'Welcome back'. Charming smiled at each in turn, before glancing the room one more time. His smile fell when he realized that something…someone rather, was missing, "Hey, where is Emma?"

An uneasy silence now filled what should have been a happy reunion. Sensing this, he looks towards Snow, "Snow, where is Emma?" Snow looked away and he took his hand and forced her to look at him, "Snow?" Snow looked at him and swallowed a lump in her throat, and Regina summoned more chairs for them to sit and told the prince everything that he had missed. The more they talked the more Charming wished he was still sleeping and that this was a nightmare.

Once they were done talking, Charming just about worn a hole in the floor. His face revealed nothing of his emotions as he stared at the walls behind everyone's heads, "David?" Snow called out hesitantly, "Say something please."

David said nothing to her plea. His thoughts were a raging battle in his head: First he found out that his father didn't really abandon him, that he wasn't actually a drunk and that his accident was no accident; that his father's death was actually caused by his future son-in-law. The man sitting right next to his grandson, had cowardly ran away from his daughter because he had told Emma the truth after hiding it, so in that regards he didn't just run, he had abandoned his daughter. A daughter who had hid a terrible truth from them too for that matter; that she was still connected to the dagger, a dagger that had been in the possession of the Dark One, well now former Dark One, who had it stolen from Gideon which led to Emma now being the Dark One as well as transforming her into one of the beings responsible for the Apocalypse, the Horseman of War. Just what the hell is he supposed to say to that?

"Dave? Mate?" Killian called out as he stood up from his place beside Henry.

Charming now responded and looked at the former pirate. Then without any thought whatsoever, in one swift motion, he punched Killian right in the jaw, "DAVID!" Snow yelled as she stood up from her barstool and went to her husband, while Henry went to help Killian off the ground. Regina and Zelena just stood by in shock, and if they were to admit it, amusement.

David shook his slightly swollen hand, "Ok that helped process things a bit."

"Glad to be of service." Killian muttered as he rubbed his jaw and with Henry's help, he was standing again, "I can't say that I didn't deserve that, because I did. May I ask-?"

"Emma mainly." Charming said with a heavy death glare, "For being a coward and not fighting for her after she gave you the ring back." He then softened the glare as Regina summoned an ice pack and gave it to the pirate, "As for my father…you were a different man. I hold nothing against you for that."

Killian nodded and winced as he placed the ice pack on his jaw, "Speaking of Emma," They looked at Zelena this time as she spoke up, "what are your thoughts on this?"

"I have no words honestly." David said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Just why wasn't I awoken sooner for this?" He looked at Snow, not too accusingly but at the same time, his tone conveyed a bit of the accusation.

Snow narrowed her eyes and glared, "Just like you kept me asleep while you lied to me, and hunted down the truth about your father and stole from our daughter?"

David closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, "Ok I deserved that one."

"Wait you did what?" Regina and Henry asked as Zelena again was once again silently impressed, this tid-bit of information having been kept in the dark.

David scratched the back of his neck nervously as he looked at the two of them, "I may have needed something from Emma and didn't want to get a lecture…or have her find out that I was lying." Before more comments could be made on the matter, David purged forward, "Look I have no idea on how to go about Emma's condition. This isn't something we have any experience in defeating."

"Not quite true." Henry spoke up as the adults looked at him in disbelief, "What? Gramps is wrong."

"Lad this is nothing we have never seen before." Killian said, his own doubts clouding in his mind; sense of anger and hope vanishing at David's words. If Prince bloody Charming was having doubts, then there was something definitely wrong.

Henry shook his head, "Look hear me out ok? Sure Mom might be the Dark One again, and she might be the Horseman of War, but it is like the same scenario you all faced." He motioned to everyone, "There is a loved one in danger and under a curse. A different ancient powerful curse that you all thought was a myth yes, but a curse none the less. What does grandpa always say? All curses can be broken."

"Yea ok, but with each passing hour, Emma slowly loses herself." Regina said gently, "She may not have any humanity left in her by the time we are able to save her. It may be too late."

"But Gideon gave us what we needed to save her. We have to do that ceremony that he mentioned. While we figure that out, there must be some way to reach her mentally, to have her keep hoping that we will save her." Henry argued back, "Guys come all, we are all heroes here…newly and reformed in some cases," he gave a side long glance at Zelena (who couldn't contain a snort), "and the hero always wins in the fairytale."

Snow looked at her grandson, and saw some hope in his eyes. It appeared that the dormant optimism was showing itself, "Henry-"

"No. Listen we know the solution. Gideon told us what we needed to do." Henry said earnestly, "We have to preform that ceremony to rid the entity of the horseman from Mom."

They were silent, for a moment, "Ok, but the Black Fairy has the dagger, which controls Emma. Doesn't exactly matter that Gideon has the knowledge. We need the dagger so we can get to Emma and break the bond." Zelena stated as everyone else was silently pondering their predicament.

Killian looked at the boy now, and despite himself, hope was coming back to him. Hope and determination. The kid was right, different magic but the situation was very similar, "Ok so we get the dagger." They all looked at him, "We get the dagger and we get Emma."

"And we make crocodile junior return Emma to normal." Regina stated smirking smugly that eerily reminded Snow and Charming of her former self.

"First though, we have to find them." Snow said stepping forward with Charming holding her hand.

David nodded, but then frowned, "Wait a minute…how can we keep Emma from losing too much of her humanity. From what I understood that you all told me, Gideon explained that we are on borrowed time."

This had them sitting in thought once more. How would that be able to help Emma keep her humanity, "I may have an idea;" Henry spoke up slowly, "You remember how we were able to communicate with each other in the Netherworld?"

"The Netherworld?" Zelena and Killian asked confused.

"When people fall under a sleeping curse, their soul travels to a Netherworld, where it resides until awoken." Regina begins to say, having remembered how Gold explained it to them when Henry was experiencing random burns and injury every time he fell asleep, "Mainly it is a world that is between life and death."

Snow, David, and Henry winced; the memories coming alive the more they talked about it. Henry continued onward as he looked at Zelena and Killian, their expressions stunned, "Long story short, when Grams and Mom were in the Enchanted Forest I kept seeing Aurora and was trying to communicate with her. Grandfather gave me a necklace to wear when I fell asleep the flames would not harm me and I could communicate with her properly on how to help them."

"That was only if you could find the right area. Each fire room is different in the Netherworld." David explained further as he recounted his ordeal when he tried to communicate with Snow, busting through the mirrors first and finding her in her own fire room.

Killian and Zelena nodded to show their understanding, "So what you are saying is, if we could somehow enter Emma's mind we can tell her we are trying to help her-" Zelena started to say as she saw where this was going.

"Or help her fight the horseman's influence." Henry finished as he nodded his confirmation.

"The crocodile sounds like the only person who could give us an answer to that." Killian offered, having liked the idea. However, no crocodile no advance magic.

"Maybe not…" Snow offered having already pulled her phone out, "Gideon got us into this mess. Then he can get us out, I am going to call Belle and we will tell her to meet at Regina's Mausoleum, since it seems that Gold's shop isn't so safe right now." She looked to Regina as if asking permission to do this.

Regina nodded, "Tell book nerd to make sure her offspring brings _**everything**_ he used to do this to Emma, including books. Between him, and us," she motioned to Zelena, "we should be able to figure this out." Then looking at Henry, she asks, "Do you still have that amulet by any chance?"

Henry thought for a moment, "I should somewhere."

The adults thought for a moment longer, "Ok so here is what we do Regina and Zelena will go to the mausoleum-" David started to say as he took charge.

"I think I might have some things that could help too." Zelena offered, "Its back at my farm house."

David thought, "I just do not want us to be stretched too far out." There was a moment of silence as they allowed him to think, "Ok how about this, since we need all the help we can get, Snow will go with Regina to the mausoleum then. I'll go with Zelena to the farm house. Killian will take Henry to find the amulet and the fairies to get Blue."

"Blue?" Everyone asked surprised by his thinking.

David nodded, "The more magic on our side we have the better. Besides the fairies might have information that we can use."

"Makes sense." Regina stated after a moment, not thrilled to have any fairy to come into her mausoleum, "Alright. Let's go, we are waiting time." They nodded, and now having a plan in place, they left the loft in separate directions.

Unbeknownst to them however, Fiona was watching in her mirror and she heard everything, "Well now it seems that we cannot relax anymore." She blackened the mirror and went to her table where her book was opened to a page that depicted a bow and arrow image, "Conquest and Pestilence seem to be next."

She then looked at Emma's coffin to see her first horseman resting, "No matter, by the time they figure out on how to help you, it'll be too late. You will be my ultimate solider."

She waved her hand that had grabbed the dagger towards it and Emma's eyes flew open to reveal red irises with flexes of hazel in them. Emma moved towards her and pulled her sword out and took a knee, "You awakened me mistress?"

"Look up at me." Fiona commanded. Emma looked at her and her suspicions were confirmed, "It seems there is some humanity remaining inside my pet." She purred out.

Emma's head bowed once more, "My apologies, her essence is hiding from me."

"No matter." Fiona said dismissively, "Rise, I have a job for you." Emma rose to her feet and Fiona gave her orders: retrieve the totem of Conquest and eliminate anyone who gets in her way.


End file.
